What comes next?
by Hecate Blackmood96
Summary: Nuestras chicas y chicos favoritos se han puesto muy imaginativos pues se preguntan: ¿Qué pasaría si fueramos... cantantes, magos, drag queens, semidioses, etc.! (varias parejas) [ADAPTACIÓN de DjPuma13]
1. Festival de Música en Konoha

_**What comes next?**_

 _ **Festival de Música en Konoha [Parte I ]**_

* * *

ESTOY VIVA pero con trabajo;-; y no es precisamente un trabajo que me deja con cerebro para escribir cosas… estoy trabajando de maestra de inglés así que sabrán que el estrés se me puede quedar por horas, días semanas, etc.

En fin, esta idea la tengo desarrollando hace unos años, es una adaptación del fanfiction ¿Si fuéramos? De DjPuma13 una de mis autoras favoritas y quien aceptó que hiciera una adaptación que en lugar de personajes de Shaman King tendremos a los personaje de Naruto en diversas situaciones.

Cada capítulo (en algunos casos, dos) es una historia DIFERENTE.

Sin más, disfruten este episodio.

.

.

.

* * *

Respiró hondo y volvió a sentir que vomitaría, no sabía por qué se sentía así, probablemente porque no creyó que la llamarían para cubrir este gran evento.

Hinata era una conductora más en el programa de KonaTv "Buenos días Konoha" decían que era la más linda y amable y por eso la contrataron para cubrir el festival pero una parte de ella creía que era porque su prometido se presentaría en dicho festival.

Estaba muy nerviosa, era la más reservada de todos los conductores, Karin Uzumaki y Suiguetsu Hozuki ambos del canal KM Tv (Konoha Music Tv) y conductores de varios programas y podcast, eran los más indicados para el show, aun con sus comentarios dignos de programas de chismes (sus primeros trabajos habían sido de hecho eso).

Sumándose a aquella combinación estaba Sai… él era co-conductor del programa Fashion Police… y aunque su estilo siempre era muy formal, el gran atractivo de Sai eran esos comentarios tan ácidos y a veces sumamente certeros que hacía que muchos tuvieran la boca tan abierta de la sorpresa que parecería que su quijada llegaría al suelo.

—Señorita Hyuga… diez segundos— escuchó a Omoi detrás de la puerta, Hinata entonces se miró al espejo y sonrió, debía calmarse después de todo, esto parecía más bien una reunión de sus amigos de la infancia, por primera vez todos juntos después de todo aquel éxito.

. . .

La multitud gritó como loca cuando vieron en pantalla imágenes del vídeo que había sido lanzado unos meses antes, muchos comenzaron a bailar y otros sólo coreaban el nombre de los dos artistas que habían hecho aquel dueto.

Suiguetsu brincó un poco y se movía cómo si fuera un boxeador listo para entrar al ring, Karin negó con la cabeza pero se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla y alejarlo, entonces ambos vieron a Sai y a Hinata acercarse.

—Sólo los presentaremos y luego iremos a esa sala, ahí haremos las entrevistas, tranquilos si hacemos algo malo… lo harán ver gracioso— Hinata miró a Karin y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Sai sonrió, al carajo él sólo estaba ahí para verla a ella, después de tanto.

Los cuatro salieron al escenario, si Karin no estaba nerviosa ahora lo estaba, no eran cientos, obvio, eran miles, miles y miles de personas estaban ahí.

—CÓMO ESTÁ KONOHA ESTA TARDE?! ESTÁN LISTOS PARA ESTE GRAN DÍA.

Karin frunció el ceño, la función del micrófono es que te hagas escuchar pero Suiguetsu gritó cómo si no lo tuviese.

—Con esa voz sólo harán que se vayan ¿Listos para el que será el mejor festival del país del fuego?— dijo Karin y las personas enloquecieron.

—Todos en un mismo escenario, no creí que fuera posible ¿Listos para ver a Sakura?— dijo Hinata y muchas personas gritaron.

—Incluso los de mero atrás podrán lograr ver su frente sin necesidad de estas pantallas— masculló Sai

Suiguetsu rió —No olvidemos que estará aquí Ino, Akatsuki, Kakashi, Temari! — muchos gritaron el nombre de Kakashi al escucharle y otros más gritaron el nombre de una de las mejores bandas… según la revista Rolling Ninja.

—No olvidemos a Sand Castles— dijo Hinata y escuchó tantos aplausos que se estremeció.

—Familias reunidas, esperemos y nadie termine en la corte… o en un hospital— dijo Sai y hubo muchas personas gritando entre risas.

—Sin más preámbulos, Hinata…— dijo Karin desde el otro lado del escenario —Presenta a los siguientes artistas.

Hinata se sonrojó tanto, los camarógrafos la enfocaron pero ella sólo sonrió —Recibamos al rapero más famoso de la década y al cantante y actor que está en boca de tantos y … mi prometido— dijo Hinata enseñando el anillo de su mano izquierda —Killer B y Naruto Uzumaki

Killer B salió entre gritos y aplausos y Naruto se le adelantó para abrazar a Hinata y besar su mejilla, todos aplaudieron y se escucharon miles de "owww" los presentadores fueron rápido a la sala lounge.

Naruto les hacía señas con sus manos para que siguieran aplaudiendo, era un chico atractivo, alto rubio de grandes ojos azules, miró a su amigo B y él miró al Dj y fue cuando la música comenzó, el rubio entonces acercó el micrófono y comenzó.

 _ **She take my money when I'm in need**_ _/Ella toma mi dinero, cuando estoy necesito...  
_ _ **Yeah, she's a triflin' friend indeed/**_ _Sí, a ella no le importa los amigos  
_ _ **Oh, she's a gold digger/**_ _Oh, ella es una busca oro  
_ _ **Way over town, that digs on me/**_ _Por toda la ciudad, ella va en busca de mí*_

El beat entonces cambió y Killer B comenzó, la canción había sido escrita por ambos, sobre todo por insistencia de B quien desde siempre había dicho que quería trabajar con él, Naruto se movía por todo el escenario, cantando el estribillo, apoyando con algunos versos, aunque por otro lado desde que comenzaron a producir aquel disco, Naruto temía que por las letras llegaran a pensar mal de él o de Hinata, bastante tenía que el padre de Hinata el dueño de KonaTv, no aprobara muy la relación.

Aunque incluso Hinata, calladita y todo, les había ayudado con algunas partes de la canción.

 _ **If you ain't no punk**_ _/Si no eres un punk_

 _ **Holla, "We want prenup! We want prenup!" (Yeah!)/**_ _Holla, "¡Queremos el acuerdo prenupcial! ¡Queremos el acuerdo prenupcial!" (¡Sí!)_

 _ **It's somethin' that you need to have/**_ _Es algo que necesitas tener_

' _ **Cause when she leave yo' ass, she gon' leave with half**_ _/Porque cuando se vaya, se irá con la mitad*_

Al menos B aceptó la idea de que no hubiera demasiadas bailarinas y casi todas ellas rodeaban a B, al terminar la canción Naruto alzó la mano e hizo una leve reverencia a B mientras salía del escenario y se dirigía a la sala de entrevistas.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la sala estaban entrevistando a quien sería el próximo en salir al escenario.

—Personalmente me siento muy honrada de que hayas podido conseguirnos una entrevista ya que eres quien más se niega a dar entrevistas— dijo Karin sin dejar de observar a su entrevistado quien parecía algo tenso.

—Es que siempre te hacen la misma pregunta si tu éxito se ha debido a tu familia— mencionó Suiguetsu pero Hinata cortó al instante.

—Curiosamente saltaste a la fama sin siquiera mencionar tu apellido no fue hasta hace poco que… se dieron cuenta de quien eras.

Suspiró y se limitó a asentir, a diferencia de Naruto quien llevaba una simple playera blanca y jeans, Neji llevaba jeans algo desgastados, botines y una camisa azul de botones, su cabello recogido en una coleta, aun cuando pareciera casual su aspecto siempre parecía solemne, al igual que su música, Hinata seguía sintiéndose culpable pues no fue hasta que ella comenzó a tener fama que sacaron su parentesco con Neji y con ello, algunos chismes de Neji.

—Bien Neji, tal vez puedas darnos la exclusiva del porqué terminaste con Tenten, no supimos de su relación hasta un día antes de que boom! Anunciaran su ruptura y no cualquier ruptura, sino terminaron un compromiso ¿Mejor ahora que en el altar?

Aquel comentario de Suiguetsu fue suficiente, Hinata miró al frente y Naruto entendió al instante y se acercó a ellos.

—Hablando de compromisos ¿Hinata aún no te has arrepentido? — dijo Sai y todos rieron

—No me arrepentiría.

Neji miró a Naruto y el rubio pudo ver que en verdad estaba agradecido, Naruto por otra parte no dudó en contestar todas y cada una de las preguntas, sobre su nuevo álbum y sobre los rumores de que él sería un superhéroe en una nueva película del director Hidan, fue hasta el final que Neji captó la atención del todos cuando dijo que estuvieran atentos al final del festival

Mientras arreglaban su indumentaria caminó por lo que parecía un pasillo, varias fans le detuvieron, agradecía que muchas de sus fans entendieran su carácter y fueron amables y no tan "histéricas" cuando terminó las fotos y les dedicó una sonrisa sincera se dirigió al escenario no sin antes detenerse a ver a la chica que estaba entre el público, tomándose fotos con su banda y sus fans.

Llevaba el cabello suelto, siempre lo llevaba suelto cuando no tocaba la batería… él había aprendido a tocarla gracias a ella, vio que estaba junto a sus compañeros, Shikamaru, Kankuro y Gaara "Sand castles" una banda que parecían ser de las más populares los últimos meses.

Pensó en que era mejor seguir, ella de seguro no deseaba verle en ese momento.

Al plantarse frente al público sonrió tímidamente y peinó su cabello hacia atrás.

 _ **We're caught in the fire, say oh/**_ _Estamos atrapados en el fuego, di: oh  
_ _ **We're about to explode**_ _/estamos a punto de explotar._

 _ **Carry your world**_ _/Llevo a cuestas tu mundo  
_ _ **I'll carry your world**_ _/llevaré a cuestas tu mundo.**_

Tocaba la guitarra, había tocado esa nueva canción en pocas ocasiones pero la había compuesto casi con los ojos cerrados, mientras cantaba sus ojos no pudieron fijarse en otra parte más que en esos ojos color chocolate.

Había sido presión por ambas parte pero él fue quien dijo que deberían simplemente dejarlo.

 _ **Show me the way, lord**_ _/Enséñame el camino, Señor  
_ _ **Because I**_ _/Porque yo  
_ _ **I'm about to explode**_ _/Estoy a punto de explotar**_

—Es una canción hermosa

—Esperemos y no quede opacado por la siguiente banda, representando varios países, está con nosotros Akatsuki— cortó Suiguetsu a Sai mientras estaban frente a la siguiente banda.

—Recordemos que ha sido un año lleno de sorpresas para Akatsuki, su nuevo disco que decían ser el que menos ventas recibiría ha sido el más exitoso en su carrera pero ¿A qué costa?

La cámara enfocó a los integrantes que miraban a Suiguetsu con una mirada que denotaba exasperación, Pain prefirió jugar con su botella de agua y Sasori y Deidara rodaron los ojos, Itachi por su parte era obvia la tensión en su rostro.

La banda era la que más trayectoria en el festival, él y Kakashi, la banda había sido originalmente integrada por los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi y Sasuke como vocalistas, Sasuke también tocaba la guitarra, Deidara como baterista y Pain en el bajo, pero hacía dos años que los hermanos Uchiha después de demasiadas discusiones, altercados e incluso diferencias creativas, Sasuke decidió salirse de la banda, esto fue visto por muchos como el final de la banda pues Sasuke solía ser el autor de muchas de las canciones, hecho que llevó incluso a la corte por demandas por la autoría de las canciones, la banda entonces le dio la bienvenida a Sasori en la guitarra, quien se dice fue otro golpe dirigido a Sasuke.

—Entonces… Sasori— comenzó Karin mientras se acercaba un poco más al guapo guitarrista —Se dice que no sólo le haz quitado el puesto de guitarrista a Sasuke Uchiha sino que dicen que has sido el pañuelo de lágrima de Sakura y que por fin haz hecho que salga de esa soltería ¿Acaso planean darnos una noticia?

Las mejillas del músico estaban igual de rojas que su cabello.

. . .

—Dios santo— Sakura escondió su rostro entre sus manos pero recibió un pellizco de parte de Karui su maquillista.

Salió con Sasori, sí, pero cuando él sólo era el amigo de Itachi y Sasuke y todos tocaban en el garaje de su casa o cuando comenzaban a tocar en algunos bares, terminaron… por otro lado, Sasuke y ella… era una larga y extraña historia.

—Maldita Karin, ella sabe todo sobre Sasuke y tú…—Ino estaba al lado de Sakura se acomodaba su vestido mientras veía el televisor que había en el camerino —Pero… si te viste con Sasori.

Sasuke y Sakura siempre era el tema de conversación favorito entre los fans de ambos, si salían, si ya se habían comprometido o incluso si se habían casado hace poco, pero lo cierto es que no eran ni novios, salían sólo a charlar por horas, sus miradas eran tan… obvias, Sasuke llegó a golpear a un paparazzi cuando al salir de una cena con Sakura, el hombre no dejó de hacerle preguntas.

Pero a la hora en la que Sakura preguntaba a Sasuke sobre lo que eran, él simplemente se iba, alegaba tener cosas que grabar con la banda, después de una discusión entre ambos Sasuke se alejó, de eso hacía un mes.

La pelirrosa se acomodó su flequillo.

—Me invitó a una exposición de Deidara y después caminamos es…

La entrevista había sido cortada por la presentación de Neji pero lo que hizo que Sakura no pudiera continuar con lo que estaba contándole a Ino fue unos golpes a la puerta para después ser abierta de un golpe.

— ¿Entonces sales con ese idiota de Sasori? ¿Volviste con él?— Sasuke Uchiha, estaba en el camerino que Ino y Sakura compartían, Ino se acomodó su vestido verde fosforescente e incluso se cubrió, era muy corto y revelador, Sakura por otra parte se terminó de abrochar el overol que llevaba, no era largo, en lugar de ser pantalones era una falda, era de mezclilla, blanca y llevaba una blusa rosa con pequeñas flores de cerezo blancas.

—Sal de mi camerino! No me has hablado en un mes y sólo me hablas por algo que no debería importarte, TU LO DIJISTE, NO SOMOS NADA, DIJISTE QUE NO TE IMPORTABA LA MIERDA DE OTROS.

Ambos se miraron, Sasuke se acercó pero Karui se interpuso entre ellos.

—Sal, Uchiha—miró entonces a Sakura y a él — Otro grito y los camarógrafos volverán, recuerden que hay en todas partes.

Sasuke miraba a Sakura con el ceño fruncido, sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que las de Sakura, el muchacho dio la vuelta.

—No deberías dudar nunca de lo que te dije o te diré— sentenció Sakura meintras Sasuke daba un portazo.

Nadie dijo nada, Ino se limitó a ajustarse corsét y la falda de aquel traje y se puso sus botas.

—Mira, ni siquiera vimos que más dijo Sasori.

.

.

.

La banda fue recibida entre aplausos, Deidara le guiñaba el ojo a algunas chicas mientras que Pain simplemente tomaba posición y se acomodaba su bajo, Sasori e Itachi se miraron, ambos se acercaron a los micrófonos, el rubio ya estaba en la batería y dijo algo que si bien el público no escuchó pudieron leer sus labios con las grandes pantallas.

"Vamos a ver si a Sasuke le parece"

—Hola Konoha— dijo Itachi sonriendo para después tocar la primera canción que Itachi escribió y compuso pero Sasuke nunca quiso que sacaran a la luz.

 _ **They won't leave me**_ _alone /Ellos no me dejan solo  
_ _ **There's things they all wanna know**_ _/Siempre hay algo que quieren saber  
_ _ **I'm paranoid about the people I meet**_ _/Me vuelvo paranoico con cada persona que conozco  
_ _ **Why are they talking to me?/**_ _Por qué hablan conmigo?  
_ _ **And why can't anyone see**_ _/Y porque nadie ve que ***_

Sasuke miró la presentación desde dónde estaban Naruto, Neji y Shikamaru en compañía de Temari, frunció el ceño al reconocer la canción, se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al televisor, Naruto movía su cabeza al ritmo de la canción pues la conocía bien.

Tenten, Kankuro y Gaara seguían disfrutando de la canción entre el público aunque Tenten parecía más quieta que antes Gaara volvió a verla y notó que su mirada estaba fija al frente pero su mente parecía tal vez en alguna otra parte del lugar.

. . .

Sasori entonces era quien hacía coros a Itachi mientras seguía tocando la guitarra, el embarazoso momento en la entrevista mágicamente parecía dejado atrás.

I just wanna live /Sólo quiero vivir  
Don't really care about the things that they say /No me importa lo que los otros digan  
Don't really care about what happens to me /No me interesa lo que me pueda pasar***

Gaara tomó el hombro de Tenten y después le hizo una señal a Kankuro, era hora de prepararse.

.

.

.

Shikamaru se adelantó y estaba en el camerino con su esposa, se habían casado apenas dos meses atrás nadie más que los hermanos de ella, dos amigas suyas y el torpe de Naruto sabían, era extraño pero veía molesto que los medios siempre insistieran con que dieran detalles de la boda, Temari estaba maquillándose cuando entraron sus dos hermanos y Tenten.

La entrada de la chica no le molestó cuando ella quiso salirse, de hecho sentía que era una especie de renovación para Sand Castles, además Tenten era bastante abierta a las sugerencias de Shikamaru, de Kankuro y de Gaara.

—Bueno… creo que ya los hice esperar mucho— dijo Temari mientras le daba un beso a Shikamaru y revolvía el cabello de Gaara.

Al verse solos, Sand Castles miró a su baterista y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Bueno… ya tenemos un orden de las canciones.

.

.

.

 _ **R.I.P. to my youth /**_ _Q.E.P.D mi juventud  
_ _ **And you could call this the funeral/**_ _Puedes llamar a esto un funeral_ _ **  
I'm just telling the truth/**_ _Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad_ _ **  
And you can play this at my funeral/**_ _Y podrás poner esto en mi funeral_ _ **  
Might be a sinner and I might be a saint /**_ _Podré ser un pecador, podré ser un santo ****_

Sai había tomado su tiempo a solas, de hecho sólo tenía que aparecer ciertos minutos en pantalla así que no habría problema si él se quedaba incluso entre el publico, Hinata había hecho lo mismo y ahora estaba en alguna parte del parque con el rubio, no sabía aun si quisiera verla ahí sin saber que decir o hacer después de lo de la semana pasada

.

.

.

—Siendo sincera, aun con Sasuke fuera, la banda no ha perdido su esencia, es como Sand Castles y Tenten— dijo Temari a Karin y Suiguetsu quienes seguían en aquel lugar, entrevistando a la próxima artista.

—Hablanos más de ello ¿Sin resentimientos? Tu te fuiste y entró Tenten y Shikamaru se quedó— dijo Karin mientras sonreía a Temari, ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Mi tiempo ahí había terminado… aun lejos de la banda, no estoy lejos de ellos, dos de ellos son mis hermanos, una es mi amiga y otra persona es… mi pareja.

Esa pausa no pasó desapercibida por los chicos pero Temari contraatacó al instante.

—Hablando de parejas ¿Cómo les ha ido?

… Aquel silencion dijo más de mil palabras, si bien todos lo rumoreaban, Karin y Suiguetsu eran muy herméticos en cuanto a su propia relación, Karin carraspeó.

—Hablanos de tu ropa, tiene que ver con algún nuevo estilo, no suele usar ropa tan holgada, eres la que más hace ejercicio de todas las chicas aquí.

"Sólo quince minutos más" pensó Temari.

.

.

.

—Escuché que estuviste a punto de hacer una escena a Sakura— dijo Kakashi quien había entrado a los "camerinos" de los chicos que más bien parecía otro gran salón dónde muchos bebían y comían, Sasuke no quitaba la mirada de la pantalla que mostraba el final de la presentación de la banda.

—¿Vienes a actuar como padre?— dijo con mofa Sasuke pero entonces recordó lo que Kakashi había pasado y ese ceño fruncido desapareció.

Kakashi llevaba una bufanda que cubría casi toda su cara pero cerró sus ojos, siempre que sonreía sus ojos se cerraban de esa manera.

—Sasuke no te preocupes, me es reconfortante que si tienes corazón— el hombre se recargó en la pared junto a Sasuke.

—Es hora de ser claro, Sasuke.

.

.

.

La presentación de Temari había comenzado con la primera canción con la que debutó como solista, saludó al publicó y cantó una canción que los fans comenzaron a corear en lugar de la que tenía en la lista de canciones para el festival.

Se había movido de un lado a otro en el escenario pero ya no estaba haciendo acrobacias, después de una canción sonrió.

—Quisiera dedicar esta canción al amor de mi vida, mi esposo— apenas dijo eso y los fans gritaron, Suiguetsu murmuró un "lo sabía" Sakura sonrió y Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

Temari rió y continuó—Mi esposo y… futuro papá de mi bebé— dijo mientras se quitaba aquel blusón, llevaba una blusa debajo, sólo que un poco más ajustada y se podía ver su vientre abultado.

Hubo un grito de sorpresa… al unísono, los fans estaban totalmente sorprendidos, Sakura e Ino estaban con la boca abierta al igual que Karin, Tenten y Gaara estaban tratando de despertar a Shikamaru que se había desmayado.

 _ **Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say**_ _/A veces odio cada estúpida palabra que dices  
_ _ **Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face/**_ _A veces quisiera abofetear todo tu rostro*****_

En las pantallas se proyectaban fotos de la boda así como vídeos de ellos durante grabaciones incluso de cuando Temari estaba en Sand Castles.

 _ **At the same time, I wanna hug you/**_ _Al mismo tiempo quiero abrazarte  
_ _ **I wanna wrap my hands around your neck/**_ _Quiero colocar mis manos alrededor de tu cuello  
_ _ **You're an asshole but I love you/**_ _Eres un pendejo pero te amo*****_

Shikamaru parecía haberse recuperado y ahora iba corriendo hacia el escenario aun cuando Tenten y Gaara lo seguían.

 _ **You're the only love I've ever known**_ _/ Eres el único amor que he conocido  
_ _ **But I hate you**_ _/Pero te odio  
_ _ **I really hate you, so much**_ _/En verdad te odio tanto  
_ _ **I think it must be**_ _/Creo que debe ser  
_ _ **True love /**_ _Amor verdadero_

Temari agradeció que Shikamaru fuera algo lento pues había llegado al escenario justo cuando terminó la canción, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, la elevó un par de centímetros y estaba besando sus mejillas.

Sakura había ido a la sala dónde todos se encontraba, no había podido saludar a los demás pero al igual que todos, llegó mirando al televisor dónde se observabab Temari y Shikamaru sonriendo, abrazados, sin duda era un día increíble.

Miró que al igual que ella Sai acababa de llegar aunque se veía distraído por lo que decidió acercarse a él, Sasuke por otra parte miraba a Sasori con el ceño fruncido, aquel pelirrojo estaba charlando con su hermano quien al ver a su hermano menor estar ahí se limitó a tomar su distancia.

. . .

—Mujer problemática, cómo es que pudiste ocultarlo— dijo mientras al mirarse parecían olvidar que aun seguían en el escenario frente a miles y miles de personas.

La rubia le dio un beso a la mejilla y comenzaron a caminar hacia un lado del lugar.

—Para ser honesta no fue nada fácil pero queríamos sorprenderte— respondió mientras pasaba una mano por su vientre.

* * *

Chan Chan chaaaaaan

* Gold digger de Kanye West y Jamie Foxx

** Atlas- Coldplay

*** I just wanna live- Good Charlotte

**** R.I.P. 2 my Youth de The Neighbourhood

***** True Love Pink!

 _ **La playlist está completa en spotify, busquénla con el nombre del fic**_

 _ **¿Qué les parece? En verdad quisiera saber su opinión! Dejen un review, los reviews hacen que actualice más pronto.**_

 _ **Por otro lado en algunos detalles de las bandas he dejado algunas referencias... si logran identificarlas, les escribiré un one-shot! de.. pues sí, de lo que quieran [Se aplican reestricciones]**_

 _ **Un beso!**_

 _ **Hécate**_


	2. Festival de Música en Konoha (parte II )

_**What comes next?**_

 _ **Festival de Música en Konoha [Parte II]**_

 _Ino había sido una de las artistas con más trayectoria al igual que Akatsuki pero la rubia había alcanzado la fama hasta hace poco, llevaba tres álbumes pero el tercero, Ninja Heart, el título aun le daba risa, había sido la que le había posicionado en la cima, no se sentía mal, la tercera era la vencida y no era la única, Sakura siempre había tenido fama… moderada pero gracias a varias colaboraciones que hicieron ahora ambas eran igual de famosas._

 _Lo único que extrañaba era vestirse de manera un poco más recatada pero esta era la nueva "estética" o "fase" de su álbum._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Y eso fue lo que pasó— murmuró Sai mientras le daba un trago a su bebida, Sakura y Deidara se miraron, Sakura tenía la boca abierta y Deidara algo más bien… incrédulo.

—¿Durmieron juntos? Y ella te dijo que siempre le has parecido la mejor pareja que podría tener y quisiera algo contigo ¿Y no le dijiste lo que sentías?—Sakura seguía sin entender porque en este momento no estaban juntos

Deidara por otro lado movió su cabeza de un lado a otro —Bueno, ella estaba algo tomada, sabes cómo es Ino ebria— contestó el primo de la rubia pero Sai ladeó su cabeza.

—También contó que cuando tenían 13 le pagaste a Sakura e Ino para que ambas…

—SAI— Deidara y Sakura estaban rojos pero la pelirrosa miró a su amigo. —Sai a ella le gustas… lo sé además no creo que estuviera tan ebria aun cuando contara eso… sabes que sabe actuar bien.

Sai miró a Sakura, no sabía si creerle pero Deidara rodó los ojos —Ella no ha tenido ningún novio desde que tenía 15 años y salió con el imbécil de Hidan y todo porque él dijo que le daría un papel en una película pero no sucedió y sólo fue esa ocasión.

—Deberían hablarlo, eres importante para ella, eres su primero después de todo—dijo Sakura y Deidara la miró cómo si estuviera loca y después miró a Sai.

—Este pelele es el primero que se acostó con mi prima?!

.

.

.

Ino hizo su cabello hacia atrás y continuó cantando, era la primera vez que cantaría esa canción en vivo así que debía hacerlo lo mejor posible, al menos eso creía.

 _ **I can make you feel all better/**_ _Puedo hacerte sentirte mejor_ _ **  
Just take it in/**_ _Sólo debes quedarte_ _ **  
And I can show you all the places/**_ _Y puedo enseñarte todos los lugares_ _ **  
You've never been/**_ _En dónde no haz estado_ _ **  
And I can make you say everything/**_ _Y puedo hacer que digas lo que sea *****_

Cerró sus ojos mientras cantaba y bailaba de manera lenta y sensual, recordando aquella noche, había sido una mala jugada de su parte fingir estar ebria pero el sentimiento… los sentimientos de ambos habían estado en sintonía.

 _ **And I will let you do anything /** Y te dejaré hacer lo que sea **  
Again and again/** Una y otra vez **  
Now you're in/** Una vez que estés dentro **  
And you can't get out/** No puedes salir **  
You make me so hot /** Me pones tan caliente *_

Sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a uno de los chicos que estaban enfrente de ella mientras cantaba, colocó ambas manos el soporte del micrófono y comenzó a descender sus manos mientras miraba fijamente a ese chico.

 _ **I can barely stop/**_ _Apenas puedo detenerme_ _ **  
I can hardly breathe/**_ _Apenas puedo respirar_ _ **  
You make me wanna scream/**_ _Tú me haces gritar_ _ **  
You're so fabulous/**_ _Eres tan fabuloso_ _ **  
You're so good to me/**_ _Eres tan bueno para mí*_

— ¿Pero qué le diría? No soy Shikamaru y la interrumpiré o algo parecido, sabes que no soy así… ¿Cantarán juntas?— Sakura asintió, sería uno de los últimos números, ella e Ino.

—Creo que esperaré por el momento indicado.

.

.

.

* * *

—Y aquí estamos de vuelta con nuestro siguiente artista, quiero decir que es increíble volverlo a ver, siempre has sido una inspiración para nosotros, muchos de nosotros somos de Konoha, otros tantos incluso familia pero tuvimos el común que e tuvimos de maestro y ya eras famoso, con el tiempo tuviste que dejar aquella profesión pero muchos te conocemos como profesor Kakashi.

El aludido asintió sonriendo ante las palabras de Karin quien puso una mano sobre la de él, Suiguetsu por otro lado asintió a lo que ella había dicho y sonrió al hombre frente a él.

Kakashi había sido profesor de muchos, de hecho había sido su generación la última en tomar clases de él y sólo durante la mitad de un semestre pues Kakashi comenzaba a ir a más y a más giras.

Era cantante, siempre persistente en ese sueño, era un hombre sumamente atractivo, su mejor amigo era el profesor Obito, con quien solía tocar en algunas presentaciones pero él dejó aquello cuando se casó con una joven llamada Rin, la mejor amiga de ambos.

Kakashi seguía procurándolos, después de todo eran lo único que tenía, era huérfano, lamentablemente Obito había fallecido durante un incendio, Kakashi sufrió horribles quemaduras al intentar salvarlo, decidió cargar con esas heridas, cuidó de Rin, aquel cariño y dolor poco a poco fue evolucionando y aun cuando hubo ciertos problemas en cuanto a si sería correcto o no, ambos no pudieron evitar enamorarse, se casaron.

Y parecía como si el destino deseara que Kakashi fuera una persona que debía caminar solo por su camino, pues Rin falleció al dar a luz a su bebé, ambos pensaban en llamarle Obito, el pequeño falleció unas horas después que su madre.

—Su nuevo álbum ha sido llamado por muchos como el mejor del siglo, es sumamente increíble pero a la vez puedo asegurar que es algo sumamente personal, creo que algo es mucho más transcendental, con valor incalculable cuando es algo personal, de mi parte creo que no he conocido a una persona como usted, me inspiró demasiado… sensei.

El hombre de cabello gris negó —Chicos, no sean tan formales, durante su tiempo en la preparatoria cuando fueron tan propios? — los tres rieron y él se encogió de hombros.

—Ha sido un largo camino, me encuentro en paz al menos ahora, es lo que ellos siempre añoraron y yo siempre he sido una persona que ha jurado mantener legados, mi padre, un gran compositor, Obito uno de los guitarristas más virtuosos— hizo una pausa para seguir —Y Rin, un ser humilde, bondadoso y totalmente hermosa… tal vez no sea hermosa como ella pero quiero seguir siendo humilde y totalmente generoso como ella lo fue.

El nuevo álbum de Kakashi parecía recopilar algo de sus primeros EP, algo de influencia de sus artistas favoritos y en algunas canciones parecía haberse quitado el corazón para mostrar aquellas heridas a todos.

.

.

.

* * *

Ino había terminado hace unos minutos, Sakura se había ido para ser entrevistada, suspiró mientras tarareaba las canciones de Kakashi y se desmaquillaba, de todas maneras el maquillaje se le había corrido, Karui negaba con la cabeza, ahora le aplicaría algo un poco más natural y comenzaba a ondular su largo cabello.

—Sigo diciendo que deberías usar la peluca— dijo Karui mientras le aplicaba un poco más de sombra, pues sabía que aunque la rubia decía que quería algo natural, sabía que Ino al último terminaría quejándose de lo pálida que salía en fotografías.

Estaban viendo como Suiguetsu y Sakura reían por un comentario que Sakura había hecho de la ropa de Karin cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Ino se paró a pesar de la queja de Karui quien le estaba colocando pestañas postizas, la rubia se quedó muda al ver a Sai frente a ella.

* * *

Aún era temprano y a pesar de que hubo muchos que se quejaron que Kakashi merecía ser quien cerrara el festival, algunos entre el público creía que los lugares entre artista y artista eran estratégicos, no faltaba mucho para que él terminara por lo que comenzó a tocar canciones del nuevo álbum.

—Quisiera dedicar esto a personas muy especiales que sé que en algún lugar me observan— dijo Kakashi a través de lo que era aquella especie de bufanda que le cubría la cara pero fue ahí cuando se la quitó dejando a todos sorprendidos y la ola de aplausos comenzó.

 _ **I never ever cried when I was feeling down/**_ _Nunca lloré cuando me sentía caer_ _ **  
I've always been scared of the sound/**_ _Siempre he temido a ese sonido_ _ **  
Jesus don't love me no-one ever carried my load/**_ _Jesús no me ama, nadie ha cargado lo que yo  
_ _ **I'm too young to feel this old/**_ _Soy muy joven para sentirme así de viejo.**_

Todos lo observan algunos coreaban la canción otros más parecían a nada de romper en llanto.

* * *

.

.

.

—Si lloras tu maquillista te matará ¿Esto afectará tu actuación?— preguntó Karin mientras Sakura veía a su profesor entregar su corazón a miles de personas.

Sakura negó — Siempre me he considerado una persona enérgica frente al público y ustedes lo saben

—Aun cuando te esté yendo mal ¿no?— dijo Suiguetsu y tanto Karin y la pelirrosa lo miraron con el ceño fruncido

El chico se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en su lugar— ¿Veremos un mensaje directo entre canción y canción?— dijo guiñando el ojo y la pelirrosa miró a la cámara.

—Lo verás—dijo sin más y comenzó a despedirse para recorrer su camino hasta el escenario.

.

.

.

* * *

El público no dejó de aclamar a Kakashi, aplaudir e incluso el mismo publico cantaba acapella su canción, después de unos segundos decidió bajar del escenario, tomándose fotos e incluso vídeos con fanáticos, fue pasados diez minutos más para que pudiera retirarse y prepararan todo para Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

Akatsuki seguían en la sala, Deidara había dejado de hablar con Sakura obviamente y ahora parecía hablar con Pain y con Kankuro, mientras que Sasori, Gaara y Tenten parecían mirar a Itachi, observando cada expresión que se dibujaba en su rostro pues en el televisor podía ver la entrevista con Sasuke.

Si bien Sasuke siempre había "cooperado" en entrevistas, generalmente los que se la pasaban hablando eran de hecho Itachi y Deidara, ahora que Sasuke era solista era aun más difícil conseguir una entrevista con él aunque era más que nada por el hecho que el pelinegro odiaba que sacaran el tema de la banda que había dejado, su relación con su hermano y hasta le preguntaran sobre Sakura.

Ella casi siempre era un tema escaso pero cuando lo hacían significaba el cierre de la entrevista.

Y es que Akatsuki no sólo empenzó como una banda de garaje en el suburbio de Konoha, posteaban vídeos, tocaban en bares pero en ocasiones llegaron a cantar con Sakura, era verdaderas joyas de internet los vídeos de mala calidad donde aparecen tanto él como ella cantando o Itachi y Sakura pero la manera en la Sasuke ve a Sakura.

—Y pensar que fue sólo ayer cuando tu hermano admitió que eras mejor tocando la guitarrra— dijo Suiguetsu… afortunadamente él sabía cómo engatusar a Sasuke.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—Diez años, Suiguetsu— dijo sin más y Karin suspiró.

—Háblanos de tu álbum es inteligente, directo así como tú, es como tener una conversación con el Sasuke que muy pocos conocen.

Mientras las entrevista seguía, Sasuke podría ver de reojo la pantalla dónde Sakura estaba cantando, recordaba la tarde en el parque cuando compusieron esa canción, recordaba que su cabello en ese entonces era más corto.

Incluso ahora bailando torpemente, aun después de seis años, no había hecho otra versión de la canción por lo que se podía escuchar la voz de él, haciéndole coros… eran pocos los fans que habían logrado identificarlo además de que insistió que la autoría de la canción fuera exclusivamente de Sakura

 _ **There's magic in the way you move/**_ _hay magia en el modo en que te mueves_

 _ **Stop the world it's only you/**_ _detén el mundo que eres solo tú_

 _ **Oh my heart is waking/**_ _Oh mi corazón está despertando_

 _ **Cause I could be your one and only/**_ _Porque puedo ser tu primer y único_ _ *******_

Sasuke volvió a la realidad y asintió ante el comentario de la pelirroja, hablaron un poco de sus influencias, incluso Sasuke parecía sonreír… fue ahí cuando Karin lo arruinó.

—Entonces… nos contaron que durante lo que parecía la exclusiva sobre si Sasori estaba con Sakura, fuiste a ver a la chica ¿A qué se debió esa? ¿Por fin están juntos?

Aun cuando Suiguestu sabía que la hoguera estaba ardiendo, creyó que sería divertido añadir más leños.

—Cómo amigo tuyo y experto en medios, queremos la exclusiva, son tal para cual, bueno… ella es más sonriente, amable, abierta, carismática pero son los dos lados de la moneda, mucho se dijo que fue rivalidad entre hermanos, después que era porque tu tenía miles de fans dispuestas a lo que fuera contigo, otra que era el deseo de ella de tener familia o que tú sólo querías estar solo ¿Cuál es la verdad? Sa su ki to.

Tal vez era suficiente, estaba por contestarles cuando él se detuvo cuando Sakura terminó de cantar esa canción que tanto le gustaba y la pelirrosa tomó una pandereta y dijo "Esto es para alguien en especial" Miró a una cámara y suspiró.

Suiguetsu miró a Karin, Karin miró a Sasuke quien no dejaba de ver al televisor.

 _ **But I don't want no other /**_ _Pero no quiero a nadie más_ _ **  
You're my cameo love /**_ _Eres mi amor de cameo_ _ **  
Only here for a moment or two/**_ _Sólo presente en un momento o dos_ _ **  
You stay inside that bubble /**_ _Te quedas dentro de esa burbuja_ _ **  
With all of your trouble /**_ _Con todos esos problemas_ _ **  
In your black hole/**_ _En ese hoyo negro****_

Sakura se movía al mismo ritmo de las chicas del coro, se acercaba un poco más al micrófono y sonreía a algunos fans de vez en cuando… cuando no veía a la cámara.

 _ **Open up your heart to me /**_ _Abre tu corazón para mí_ _ **  
The sun won't shine if you're not looking/**_ _El sol no brillará si no le miras_ _ ********_

Sin más Sasuke se quedó mirando hasta que terminó la canción, ni Karin ni su compañero decidieron hacer alguna otra pregunta, estaban igual o más sorprendidos que él.

.

.

.

El show no tardó en finalizar, Sakura agradeció y casi se congeló cuando al salir se topó a Sasuke, al parecer no esperaría ni un segundo más, cuando ambos estuvieron de frente Sasuke se limitó a decir.

—Cuarta canción.

Sin más siguió su camino, Sakura por su parte estaba por entrar al camerino para cambiarse pero antes habría de encontrarse con Ino y Sai besándose.

.

.

.

A pesar de la apariencia hosca de Gaara, el pelirrojo resultaba ser alguien bastante agradable con quien charlar, era atento, sonreía cada tanto y le daba su lugar a cada integrante, de hecho tanto él como Kankuro y Shikamaru hablaron de que Tenten en la batería era una compañera increíble, talentosa, amigable y era la mejor conductora designada.

—Creo que con toda seguridad podemos decir que es otra hermana para mí— agregó el pelirrojo sonriendo a la chica y Kankuro se limitó a asentir.

—Felicidades por el bebé, Shikamaru ¿Cómo has tomado la noticia? ¿Costó ocultarla?

Shikamaru resopló y se encogió de hombros —Algo de sorpresa pero en verdad estoy emocionado.

.

.

.

Sai le ajustaba la peluca a Ino, después de los gritos de emoción de Sakura al descubrirlos besarse, hablaron de cómo simplemente él e Ino ya eran novios y ahora arreglaba el cabello de su novia mientras Sakura se cambiaba detrás del vestidor, Ino ahora llevaba pantalones entallados blancos y un top color oro, se colocaba unos guantes de cuero blanco con detalles en oro, Sakura por su parte usaría jeans negros, una blusa roja pero lo que adoraba eran los guantes largos de latex que Ino le había prestado, salió del vestido mirándolos cuando Ino y Sai dijeron al mismo tiempo

—ESTA YA ES LA CUATRO.

Sakura les había contado justo después de que dejó de celebrar por sus amigos.

.

.

.

Sasuke miró a la cámara un milisegundo y después comenzó a tocar su guitarra.

La pelirrosa no conocía la canción, se había negado a escuchar ese nuevo álbum debido a aquella discusión entre ambos.

 _ **Tried absolution of the mind and soul/**_ _probé absoluciones de la mente y el alma_

 _ **It only led me where I should not go/**_ _solo me llevaron a donde no debía ir_

 _ **Oh and the answer well how could I miss/**_ _oh y la respuesta, bueno, no pude ver_

 _ **Something as simple as this/**_ _algo tan simple como esto *********_

Sakura no cabia en su asombro y más cuando escuchó lo demás

 _ **I've been falling, crashing, breaking/**_ _he estado cayéndome, chocándome, rompiéndome_

 _ **All the while you were stood here waiting/**_ _todo mientras tú estabas ahí de pie_

 _ **For me girl /**_ _Esperando por mí, chica. *********_

—MIRÓ A LA CAMARA —apuntaron Sai e Ino pero Sakura ni se exaltó por ello sino por la mirada penetrante de Sasuke y por el semblante siempre tan en paz que sólo lograba al cantar.

 _ **God knows how I could have missed/**_ _Dios sabes cómo no pude ver_

 _ **Something as simple as this/**_ _Algo tan simple como esto *********_

Ese momento Sakura, miró a sus compañeros atónita, Ino y ella estaban sorprendidas pero Sai no le veía lo interesante ahora.

—Hablamos de Sasuke ¿Crees que sería taaaan obvio?

. . .

Todos se miraron, siempre eran los nervios del principio, Tenten se movio de un lado a otro dando algunos saltos, Gaara respiró hondo y Kankuro y Shikamaru daban la última bocanada a sus cigarros… al menos Temari se había ido a buscar a Sakura y a Ino y no los regañaría.

—Bien, es hora.

Gaara asintió al comentario de su baterista y salieron al escenario.

.

.

.

—No ha salido de aquella sala ¿cierto? —Preguntó Hinata mientras escuchaban a Sand Castles, Naruto le abrazó y besó su mejilla, sabía que se referían a Neji y por qué no había salido del lugar desde que tocó parecá pensar aun en aquella lida baterista.

—Él podría estar con ella— dijo Naruto sin más y comenzó a tarear la canción, Hinata por su parte hizo una mueca.

—No es tan fácil, Naruto-kun, la familia de Tenten y la nuestra siempre tuvo problemas y luego aquella acusación.

El rubio tomó a la chica de la mano y asintió, esperaba que Neji tuviera los ánimos para presentarse junto a él.

. . .

Gaara miró a Shikamaru dando a entender que era hora de cerrar con _la canción._

El pelirrojo acercó el micrófono y todos gritaron eufóricos pues pensaban que no tocarían una de sus mejores canciones.

 _ **I want to hide the truth/**_ _Quiero esconder la verdad_ _ **  
I want to shelter you/**_ _Quiero protegerte_ _ **  
But with the beast inside/**_ _Pero con la bestia dentro_ _ **  
There's nowhere we can hide/**_ _No hay dónde podamos escondernos **********_

 _Temari estaba en primera fila cantando aquella canción, la primera canción que Gaara había compuesto y tardó quince años en darse el valor de por fin sacarla en un álbum._

 _Conforme comenzaba el coro, todos los integrantes se unieron al pelirrojo y no sólo ellos, dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas en una sala y cantaron, al igual que una pelirrosa y una nueva pareja así como un hombre observando a quienes llegaron a ser sus más talentosos alumnos._

 _ **Don't get too close/**_ _No te acerques tanto_ _ **  
It's dark inside/**_ _Está oscuro aquí dentro_ _ **  
It's where my demons hide/**_ _Es dónde mis demonios se ocultan **********_

Mientras se acercaban a bambalinas la pelirrosa cantaba sin dejar de pensar en cierta persona que se acercaba a su hermano para preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

 _ **Your eyes, they shine so bright /**_ _Tus ojos brillan tanto_ _ **  
I want to save their light/**_ _Quisiera salvar esa luz_ _ **  
I can't escape this now/**_ _No puedo escapar ahora_ _ **  
Unless you show me how/**_ _A menos que me enseñes como **********_

. . .

Suiguetsu y Karin al no ver ni a Hinata ni a Sai decidieron presentar las últimas dos presentaciones ellos mismos.

Al llegar al escenario las personas seguían aplaudiendo tan emotiva canción de Sand Castles.

—Espero y estén listos para estas dos presentaciones especiales— dijo Karin mientras veía los rostros confundidos

—Ambas son canciones inéditas, serán las primeras y quien sabe, tal vez las únicas personas que escucharán estas canciones con semejantes artistas ¿Están listos? Denle la bienvenida a vainilla y fresa! Es decir Ino y Sakura!

Ambas chicas salieron tomadas de la mano y saludaron de nuevo al público que comenzó a aplaudir y a vitorear emocionado

Sakura se colocó de un extremo del escenario al igual que Ino, asintieron y la música comenzó a sonar, siendo Ino quien comenzó a cantar.

 _ **Give a little, get a lot /**_ _Da poco y obtén mucho_ _ **  
Yeah, you may be good looking/**_ _Si, podrás verte muy bien_ _ **  
But you're not a piece of art/**_ _Pero no eres una obra de arte **(^7)**_

Entonces ambas se acercaron y Sakura cantó junto a Ino.

 _ **Power and control /**_ _Poder y control_ _ **  
I'm gonna make you fall /**_ _Voy a hacer que caigas_ _ **  
Women and men, we are the same/**_ _Mujeres y hombres, somos lo mismo_ _ **  
But love will always be a game /**_ _Pero el amor siempre será un juego_ _ **  
We give and take a little more/**_ _Damos y recibimos un poco más._ _ **(^7)**_

Era entonces cuando Sakura comenzaba a bailar para Ino y cantaba sin dejar de mirarla cómo si ella fuera su presa.

 _ **Think you're gonna break my heart /**_ _Piensas que vas a romper mi corazón_ _ **  
Think you're funny, think you're Smart /**_ _Piensas que eres listo, que eres inteligente_ _ **(^7)**_

—Wow— fue lo único que podía decir Sasori mientras Deidara sólo asentía, ambos veían a la pelirrosa… si el rubio se fijaba en su propia prima sería… raro.

 _ **Power and control /**_ _Poder y control_ _ **  
I'm gonna make you fall/**_ _Voy a hacerte caer_ _ **  
We give and take a little more /**_ _Damos y recibimos un poco más_ _ **  
'Cause all my life I've been controlled/**_ _Porque toda mi vida he sido controlada_ _ **  
You can't have peace without a war/**_ _No puedes tener paz sin guerra_ _ **  
Without a war, without a war/**_ _Sin una guerra_ _ **(^7)**_

La manera en la que ambas cantaban, bailaban e incluso las miradas a algunos chicos del público hacía que muchos sintieras escalofríos, era algo nunca antes visto, apenas terminó la canción y creyeron que se quedarían sordas ante los aplausos, los gritos que Ino y Sakura respondían con besos al aire.

—Ino, creo que queda en nosotros presentar al último grupo, una combinación peligrosa si soy sincera.

—Peligrosos, atractivos, talentosos, creo que las chicas deberían tomar nota, dos de ellos están solteros, reciban a los últimos invitados de la noche.

. . .

Naruto y Shikamaru fueron los primeros en salir, Ino y Sakura pensaban quedarse en bambalinas, Neji salió y Sasuke detuvo a Sakura.

—Quisiera que nos escucharas— dijo mientras se colgaba su guitarra y saludaba de nuevo al público.

Neji se dirigió a la batería, Shikamaru ya llevaba el bajo, sólo lo conectó y miró al público donde aun estaba Temari en compañía de Hinata que veía a Naruto tomar el micrófono y ajustar otro en un soporte para Sasuke.

—Espero que disfruten esta colaboración tanto como nosotros— dijo Naruto mientras Neji sonrió a su futuro primo y comenzó a tocar.

Naruto tomó el micrófono y guiñó el ojo a Hinata.

 _ **She's a silver lining lone ranger riding /**_ _Ella es la luz al final del túnel montando como el llanero solitario_ _ **  
Through an open space /**_ _A través de un espacio abierto_ _ **  
In my mind when she's not right there beside me /**_ _En mi mente cuando ella no está a mi lado_ _ **(^8)**_

Hinata no pudo evitarlo al igual que Temari y ambas gritaron como cualquier fanática

 _ **I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be /**_ _Me vuelvo loco porque este no es el lugar donde quiero estar_ _ **  
And satisfaction feels like a distant memory /**_ _Y la satisfacción se siente como un recuerdo distante._ _ **(^8)**_

Sasuke le había hecho coro pero ahora era el pelinegro quien estaba cantando, sonriendo de manera ladina a la chica que estaba frente a él.

 _ **And I can't help myself, /**_ _Y no puedo evitarlo_ _ **  
All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?" /**_ _Todo lo que quiero escuchar es a ella preguntando ¿Eres mío?_ _ **(^8)**_

Entonces todos desde Neji hasta Shikamaru comenzaron a hacer coros.

 _ **Are you mine?/ ¿Eres mía?  
Are you mine? / **__¿Eres mía?_ _ **(^8)**_

Sakura e Ino gritaron, Tenten estaba que no cabía de su asombro.

El menor de los Uchiha fue quien siguió para después seguir en los coros.

 _ **I guess what I'm trying to say is I need the deep end /**_ _Supongo que estoy tratando de decir es que necesito un final_ _ **  
Keep imagining meeting, wished away entire lifetimes /**_ _Sigo imaginando encuentros, deseando vidas enteras  
_ _ **Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days /**_ _Es injusto que no nos hemos portado mal por días  
_ _ **Great escape lost track of time and space /**_ _Una gran fuga, perdiendo noción del tiempo y espacio_ _ **  
She's a silver lining climbing on my desire /**_ _Ella es la luz al final del túnel, escalando por mi deseo._ _ **(^8)**_ _ **  
**_

En algún momento todos llegaron a ver a su chica, el momento era increíble, estaban tocando como nunca, de no ser porque Shikamaru estaba en una banda podría pedirle que estuviera con ellos, la mente de Naruto trabajaba a mil por hora, cuando terminaron la canción el público pedía una canción más, pedían más, más, se acercó el micrófono pero al hablar, de su boca salió otra voz así como un estruendo que hizo que se erizaran los vellos de su nuca.

—¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!— Aquel gritó hizo que el rubio se despertara, era el mejor sueño que había tenido en su vida.

Sakura estaba a punto de subirse al escenario y besar a Sasuke cuando creyó escuchar de la nada la voz de su directora y entonces reaccionó. ¡Había estado soñando!

Cómo efecto dominó los alumnos se despertaron de golpe ante el grito de la directora Tsunade.

— ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TODA LA CLASE DE KAKASHI ESTÉ DORMIDA? HOZUKI, VE A LAVARTE LA CARA… NO, TODOS AHORA!

Hinata y Sakura se miraron, ambas con algo de tinta en sus mejillas, Ino sin importarle salió bostezando.

—Chicos, tuve un sueño increíble, Hinata tú estabas ahí, Sakura tu igual, el vago de Shikamaru igual, incluso Sasuke— agregó el rubio mientras se estiraba, todos se miraron, de hecho habían soñado algo y muchos de sus compañeros estaban ahí pero nadie dijo nada, fueron a lavarse la cara, el rubio por su parte miró que Sasuke y Shikamaru parecían intrigados.

—Creo que deberíamos formar una banda.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Mate, no recordaba haber puesto tantas canciones pero ahí les van

* Hot- Avril Lavigne

** Cold desert- Kings of Leon

*** Heavy- Oh Wonder

**** Cameo Lover- Kimbra

***** Simple as this- Jake Bugg

(^6) Demons- Imagine dragons

(^7) Power & Control- Marina

(^8) R u Mine? -Arctic Monkeys

 _ **Leo reclamos, críticas y reviews llenos de love, enserio, si les gusta el fic comenten así subo más rápido los caps.**_


	3. Los nuevos maestros

_**What comes next?**_

 _ **Los nuevos maestros**_

* * *

Era el día siguiente y ella aun no sabía si sería capaz de mirar a la directora Senju a los ojos.

Y es que en cierto modo lo que había dicho Naruto tenía razón, aquel día era cuando más clases tenían, entraban más temprano, era obvio que en una clase libre, llegaran a dormirse en lugar de hacer algún tipo de desorden.

De igual manera se sentía avergonzada, el timbre de salida había sonado y ninguno había despertado, fue la misma directora que notó que Sakura, su sobrina no había salido así que fue a su salón y encontró a todos dormidos.

Recordó que la directora les dijo que pensaría en un castigo.

Respiró hondo y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

Se había recogido su cabello en una coleta alta, algunos mechones enmarcaban su rostro al igual que el flequillo que siempre llevaba.

—Hinata, apresúrate o papá nos dejará y Neji se fue temprano hoy.

La chica pareció volver a la realidad y salió de su habitación con la mochila al hombro.

Al subir al auto sonrió brevemente a su padre, él por su parte suspiró y encendió el auto.

—Les he dicho que deben dormir temprano y no quedarse hasta tarde— Su padre no estaba enojado pero parecía preocuparse del hecho de que realmente no podía estar todo el tiempo con sus hijas, no mucho tiempo atrás Neji y Kasumi, su madre habían cuidado de sus hijas desde la muerte de Akane pero desde un tiempo Kasumi sólo buscaba la manera de irse, pues siempre se sintió muy ajena a la vida de los Hyuga y así fue, un día sin más Kasumi se fue de viaje y no había vuelto. Era un tema que nadie tocaba, sobre porque Neji así lo había querido.

—Papá, no es mi culpa que pasen Aang tan tarde, admite que también te gusta— dijo Hanabi y Hinata sonrió, su padre llegaba muy tarde pero llegaba a tiempo cuando ellas y Neji veían Avatar y llevaba dos semanas sentándose con ellos para verlo, al principio creyó que criticaría aquella caricatura pero parecía muy interesado en los personajes.

Su padre se encogió de hombros y comenzó a recordarles lo que debían hacer aquel día.

—Hanabi recuerda tus clases, Hinata… sólo espero que no llegues tarde, sabes que tus amigas pueden ir a la casa.

Dejaron a Hanabi en su secundaria y Hinata seguía pensando en el episodio de ayer, le había parecido uno de los más emocionantes ahora, el viaje con su padre era silencioso pero escuchaban una canción y recordó ese sueño que Naruto no dejó de contar de regreso a casa, Hinata sólo lo escuchaba con bastante sorpresa pues era cómo si toda la clase hubiese soñado algo parecido.

Al llegar a la preparatoria de Konoha, escuchó a su padre resoplar exasperado pues en la entrada el hijo de los Uzumaki estaba haciendo señas a Hinata.

—Dime que sólo salen en grupo, ese chico está igual de loco que su madre— dijo el señor Hyuga con el rostro ensombrecido y Hinata sintió como su rostro se calentaba.

—Si.. eh, adiós papá.

Era más fácil el fingir demencia pero una parte de ella debería decirle que si bien ella y Naruto eran novios, pero sólo de nombre pues lo más lejos que habían llegado era que Naruto le besó una vez la mejilla a Hinata.

Al entrar el rubio y ella llegaron a su salón para encontrarse sólo con Sakura, Gaara y Sasuke, charlaban en el escritorio del profesor, voltearon a ver a Hinata y a Naruto, Sakura les sonrió, al acercarse se dieron cuenta que jugaban a los naipes.

—Después del regaño ¿Aun siguen sin llegar temprano? — preguntó Hinata mientras acercaba un banco para poder jugar con ellos, Sakura le pasó las cartas a Gaara para que él repartiera.

—Ino y Sai están en la cafetería comprando algo, dicen que eso los mantendrá despiertos.

Sakura tomaba sus cartas y las miró durante unos segundos para bajarlas, Naruto tomó las cartas que Gaara le daba y trataba de mirar las de Sasuke pero su amigo le lanzó una mirada que hizo que el rubio tomara su distancia.

— ¿Juegas, Hinata?— preguntó Gaara pero Hinata sólo se sentó al lado de Sakura e hizo una seña al pelirrojo, no era buena jugando, prefería observar.

Mientras jugaban Sakura suspiró.

—Tía Tsunade dijo que el castigo tomará tiempo… hablé con ella durante el camino a casa, pero quiere ver que tan enserio la estamos tomando.

Sakura era la sobrina de la directora, los padres de Sakura, la madre de ella había fallecido poco después de que Sakura nació y su padre trabajaba siempre por lo que el cuidado de la pelirrosa pasó a Tsunade, hermana de la madre de Sakura.

—Entonces Kakashi le está ayudando— Apuntó Gaara, la directora era estricta pero cuando sus castigos no eran inmediatos (cómo lo eran generalmente) significaba que la mente maestra de Kakashi tenía que ver, Naruto hizo un puchero.

—NO, significa que por fin me castigarán por el baño que Kiba y yo explotamos en primer semestre.

Sasuke gruñó pero en sus labios una sonrisa, él había salido libre de cargos pues dijo que no sabía para qué su amigo le había pedido papel aluminio y un encendedor.

Gaara intercambió una carta a Sasuke y el pelinegro le dio otra, mientras acomodaba sus cartas, escucharon un ruido y voltearon a ver que Kiba y Shino habían llegado casi corriendo.

— ¿Faltan cinco minutos y aun no llega nadie?— Kiba se fue a sentar cerca de los chicos pero Shino se sentó en uno de los rincones del salón y comenzó a jugar con su celular.

Los demás negaron y Sakura suspiró pensando en lo que su tía podría impartir de castigo pero decidió cambiar el tema.

—Y… ¿Vieron Avatar?— Sakura mostró sus cartas pero los demás parecían haber estado esa pregunta.

—Estuvo muy bueno el episodio— dijo Gaara mientras mostraba sus cartas, las cuales serían las ganadoras, Sasuke resopló y asintió.

—Creo que es uno de mis episodios favoritos hasta ahora.

—Sasuke tú sólo dices eso porque Zuko es idéntico a ti.

Muchos asintieron dándole la razón a Naruto, Sasuke por otra parte desvió la mirada pero no replicó. Hinata sonrió ante aquel gesto.

—¿Qué elemento les gustaría manejar?

—Fuego—todos voltearon hacía la puerta, Ino y Sai entraban con comida en sus manos, galletas, jugos y habían contestado la pregunta al mismo tiempo que Sasuke lo había hecho.

—Aire— dijo Naruto, Hinata miró a Sakura y a Gaara quienes parecían pensativos.

—Creo que tierra— dijo Sakura y Gaara murmuró un "igual yo".

Escucharon más murmullos y creyeron que sus demás compañeros estaban por llegar en compañía de la profesora Kurenai por lo que recogieron las cartas y fueron a su lugar, todos murmuraron un largo "ahhh" cuando vieron que los que entraban sólo eran Shikamaru, Temari, Suiguetsu y Karin, sólo faltaban Chouji y Lee… Lee y Chouji pero Lee debería estar de hecho en…

—MUY BUENOS DÍAS COMPAÑEROS MÍOS

Y ahí estaba Lee, Hinata sólo alzó la mano a modo de saludo y se acercó al chico para ayudarlo con las libretas de todos

Lee por extraño que pareciera era de hecho el representante del salón, pero es que nadie quería asistir a las juntas entre maestros y adultos, no muchos eran confiables con el dinero de copias o incluso para convivios y Lee era noble, Hinata se apuntó como su suplente por lo que le ayudaba cuando los maestros le pedían a la clase sus libretas o los laboratorios.

—Gracias Hinata-san— Hinata se encogió de hombros y ayudó a repartir las libretas.

Ellos eran la clase 4° D, es decir de cuarto semestre en la preparatoria de Konoha, la mejor de la ciudad, y estar en el grupo D significaba que de hecho eran "lo mejor de lo mejor", aunque no todos los del salón se lo creyeran y es que unos decían estar ahí porque sus padres eran amigos de los maestros, otros por ser de hecho hijos o los "ahijados" de algunos maestros, Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura y la misma Hinata si habían llegado ahí por mejores promedios desde la secundaria pero eso no impedía que tuvieran algunos problemas con ciertas materias.

Apenas terminaron de entregar las libretas cuando la profesora Shizune llegó.

Shizune Shiranui era la maestra de química, era de las más amables de todas, bastante amigable y tal vez era por su apariencia que a veces los estudiantes la veían como un igual, aunque sin rayar en lo irrespetuoso, aquello no le molestaba a la maestra pues parecía que aquel sentimiento de aprecia volvía más comprometidos a los alumnos.

—Hola chicos— Shizune volteó a ver a sus alumnos, Naruto se ofreció a llevar su bolso hacia el escritorio, era la primera vez que Shizune no tenía que ir directo al lugar de alguno de ellos para despertarlo, incluso Shikamaru estaba despierto y miraba al frente y supo que sus alumnos favoritos querían saber algo, Shizune suspiró.

—Me dijo que en verdad le molestó que estuviesen dormidos, más porque cuando los vio incluso creyó que estaban muertos o algo así, además— miró a Naruto y a Kiba—saben bien que la directora Senju no les ha aplicado los castigos que a muchos se les han acumulado, desde retardos o reportes — dijo mientras veía a Shikamaru y a Suiguetsu.

—Cómo también alterar el orden o… peleas— dijo después mirando a Ino y a Sasuke.

—Oh… ay no me diga que será cómo cuando mi primo estaba aquí— preguntó Ino a quien su primo Deidara le había contado que una vez Tsunade había "llegado a ser el mismo diablo", Shizune apretó sus labios y asintió y cómo si se tratase del fin de los tiempos.

La clase siguió para después tener una hora libre, Hidan, su profesor de biología había tenido que ir a una conferencia por lo que tenían dos horas libres hasta el receso, algunos fueron a la cafetería, cómo todo el lugar estaba techado, Hinata siguió a Sakura, Temari y a Karin al gimnasio para ver a los chicos jugar aunque Sakura y Temari habían llevado un libro y Karin se entretuvo con su celular, Hinata por su parte llevó sus audífonos al igual que sus compañeras pero también su libreta de bocetos.

El gimnasio parecía inundado del ruido producido por sus amigos corriendo y botando el balón, Hinata vio que Sakura miraba a Sasuke, cómo si Temari leyera sus pensamientos y preguntó.

—¿Y… Sasuke aún no te ha dicho nada? Dios, parecen más novios que Hinata y Naruto

Hinata se sonrojó —Todos somos diferentes y al final de cuentas creo que Naruto y yo somos muy tímidos a la hora… de estar solos.

Sakura asintió y volteó a ver a Temari.

—Algunos días me acompaña hasta mi casa, otros incluso sin notar cuando o porqué me toma de la mano, otros días es celoso pero nada, ni siquiera un "me gustas", a veces es más expresivo Itachi cuando estamos en clase.

Sakura asistía a clases de Karate, cocina y dibujo, Hinata, Itachi y ella coincidían en las de dibujo, mientras que en las de karate y cocina, Sakura y el hermano mayor de Sasuke estaban juntos, Hinata incluso llegaba a pensar que Itachi sentía algo por la pelirrosa.

Sakura siguió hablando con Temari pero Hinata sabía que Sakura le platicaría lo mismo durante la clase de dibujo o cuando fuera viernes y Hinata y la pelirrosa dormían en casa de ésta última y veían películas.

La chica de ojos perla se colocó sus audífonos y abrió su libreta.

Había soñado con aquel episodio, pero sobre todo apenas anoche se había formulado ¿Cómo serían sus amigos en aquel mundo? Y mientras escuchaba música y comenzaba a hacer algunos bocetos parecía que podría sumergirse en esos bocetos y estaba ahí.

* * *

 _"Agua. Tierra. Fuego. Aire. Hace muchos años, las cuatro naciones vivían en armonía. Pero todo cambió cuando la Nación del Fuego atacó, existen muchas razones por la que la guerra comenzó, tantos rumores pero sólo el miedo era real._

 _El señor del fuego Fugaku había fallecido, el título debió pasar al primer hijo pero el secreto mejor guardado en la nación del fuego es que Itachi, de hecho no podía ascender al trono o más bien se negó pues había heredado no la habilidad de su padre sino la de su madre, Itachi era un maestro agua, aun así la nación del fuego lo quería como Señor del fuego o al menos a su hermano menor, Sasuke y que Itachi fuese su consejero._

 _Lamentablemente, Madara sabía de aquellas intenciones y mató al pequeño Sasuke, provocando así un gran golpe de Estado… hay quienes dicen que de hecho fue Itachi quien mató a su hermano menor, esperando así que no tuvieran más remedio que hacerlo Señor del Fuego, pero aquello sólo fue un feo rumor pues Madara comenzó a cazar a Itachi, quien quiso huir a la tribu agua del Norte, el lugar de nacimiento de su madre._

 _A pesar de que buscar a su sobrino sería una prioridad, Madara fue listo y con toda esa conmoción, no sólo en la nación del fuego sino en todas las naciones, atacó… quería un dominio total y sabiendo que el avatar lo detendría fue a los nómadas aire a quienes dirigió su primer ataque y con bastante éxito, Deidara , uno de los monjes, pudo salvar a su 'primo 'el avatar Naruto pero tuvieron que separarse pronto pues sería evidente quienes eran._

 _Madara entonces comenzó los ataques en las demás naciones en busca de su sobrino pues sabía que la gente no creía que estuviese muerto y de no estarlo, lo apoyarían sin reservas._

 _Aquella guerra había generado tantas dificultades, carencias y sobre todo, familias rotas._

 _Hinata había sido una de ellas, su madre había sido la hermana gemela de Mikoto, Akane a diferencia de su hermana se había casado con el jefe de la tribu agua del Norte, cuando aquella guerra estalló, Madara quiso asegurarse que Itachi no tuviera apoyo o si quiera familia que velara por él, fue por eso que mandó a algunos asesinos para acabar con Akane y su familia._

 _Hiashi, jefe de la tribu, apenas supo de la muerte de su cuñada y mandó a su hija mayor a la tribu agua del sur con su hermano Hizashi, Hanabi… su hija menor, al ser muy pequeña se mantuvo con él, Akane falleció y Hiashi quedó mal herido pero Hinata y Hanabi estuvieron a salvo._

Hinata escuchó la risa de Naruto y despertó, aquellas pesadillas se esfumaron.

Sonrió al encontrarse de nuevo en el aire, eran ya varios pasajeros sobre Kurama, un zorro-dragón volador… un animal gigantesco, majestuoso, vio que Naruto parecía tratar de gastar otra broma a Shikamaru quien seguía dormido.

Al principio le sorprendió saber que el avatar era de hecho un chico de su edad, rubio (debido a la guerra, el chico tuvo que dejarse crecer el cabello) alto y ruidoso le había encontrado hace un par de meses cuando Hinata tuvo que huir de la tribu agua del norte.

Cuando le contó su historia mientras trataban de ponerse a salvo en algún lugar conocieron a Shikamaru, un no maestro del reino tierra, al parecer el chico trataba de volverse a encontrar con su padre, un maestro tierra que había sido capturado.

—Espero y Sakura haya encontrado al maestro perfecto— Hinata observó al dueño de aquel comentario, su primo Neji.

Neji pertenecía a la tribu agua del sur, después de que encontraron a Shikamaru y que Hinata a pesar de ser una maestra agua no se sintiera totalmente preparada para enseñar a Naruto el agua control, ella pidió buscar a su primo Neji, él sería el mejor maestro.

Cuando llegaron a la tribu agua del Sur, Neji era de hecho el jefe pues su padre había sido asesinado por unos traidores de la tribu que creyeron que podrían obtener ayuda del mismo Madara quien ya se había proclamado Señor del Fuego.

Neji sabía que su deber era más allá de la tribu y se fue con su prima, dispuesto a ayudar al avatar, pudieron haberse quedado en el sur pero pronto fueron encontrados por Danzo, la mano derecha de Madara, su primo era un gran maestro aunque Naruto no siempre fuera el mejor estudiante.

Neji miraba a Naruto tratando de despertar a Shikamaru y se cruzó de brazos, él al igual que Shikamaru eran los más preocupados de que Naruto aún no hubiese encontrado un buen maestro fuego, era el único elemento que no tenía noción de nada, el elemento tierra lo llevaba aprendiendo con ayuda de Sakura Haruno una maestra tierra bastante impresionante… a pesar de su dulce apariencia, pero el entrenamiento se había postergado pues Shikamaru le encomendó buscar un buen maestro fuego, a ella y a Temari, pues ambas podrían ser menos "reconocidas" en el reino fuego.

—Naruto deja a Shikamaru, estamos cerca del lugar ¿cierto?— Naruto volteó a ver a Neji y sonrió al ver a Hinata despierta.

—Si, faltan unos minutos, Temari nos recibirá al parecer.

A la mención de la ruda guerrera kyoshi Shikamaru abrió los ojos y se estiró un poco.

—Parece que los paseos tranquilos han terminado, volvemos a ver a las problemáticas de Sakura y Temari— Neji asintió dándole la razón a Shikamaru pero Hinata sabía que el chico estaba ansioso de ver a la rubia.

La verdad es que todos estaban ansiosos de ver al Clan unido

Todos apoyaban a la causa de Naruto, al ser el reino que aún no parecía rendirse era obvio que tuvieran más aliados ahí, fue como una red, una cadena impresionante.

El padre de Shikamaru había sido consejero de la reina de Omashu, Tsunade Senju, la reina no tenía hijos, sólo una sobrina, Sakura, la cual había sido amiga de la infancia de Shikamaru, fue por eso que Shikamaru no pensó dos veces en ir a buscarla y lo hicieron a buena hora pues no pasaron unos días en Omashu para que la nación del fuego o más bien, el señor del fuego Madara les encontrara, escaparon con Sakura, pues Tsunade se negó a ir con ellos, quería defender su reino.

Al conocer a Sakura, habían conocido a las guerreras Kyoshi, Temari y Tenten eran las más activas de todas las guerreras, Temari tenía un primo Gaara quien era un habilidoso maestro tierra, Sakura y él fueron unos increíbles maestros para Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata practicaban juntos bajo la tutela de Neji quien era uno de los mejores de la tribu, obviamente junto a Suiguetsu, aquel recuerdo de Omashu hizo que Hinata se sonrojara… para llegar a aquel lugar usaron los túneles secretos y se habían besado, desde esa vez siempre que Neji no estuviera cerca, Naruto intentaba robarle un beso.

—¿Estás bien Hinata?— preguntó Naruto, ella se acercó a él, quien parecía acariciar a Kurama que volaba de manera tranquila

Sakura fue bastante útil, pues fue gracias a ella que pudieron viajar un poco más seguros en el reino tierra, pronto conocieron a Kakashi-san, un maestro tierra y a su vez a Ino y Karin, maestras fuego… en entrenamiento quienes se mostraron sinceramente preocupadas por que no podrían enseñar a Naruto propiamente en el fuego control pues ambas sólo podían sacar a relucir su poder en casos verdaderamente extremosos, fue increíble encontrar maestros fuegos renegados, en verdad no parecían seguir a Madara, pero era de hecho lógico, aquel hombre cruel no podría ser un buen líder.

—¿Estás nervioso?—preguntó Hinata mientras pasaba sus manos por el pelaje de Kurama, Naruto ladeó su cabeza

—Básicamente Neji y Shikamaru encargaron a Sakura conseguirme un maestro fuego… temo que éste me vaya a herir a la primera que haga una broma o diga algo tonto… recuerdas cuando le dije a Sakura que sería difícil distraerme con ella porque estaba plana y no estaba como tú— Naruto se sobó la cabeza con algo de dolor y Hinata se sonrojó.

—Es que no debiste decirle eso…— apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. —Espero y él esté bien.

Naruto entendió a quien se refería, poco después de haber vuelto del polo norte con Neji se encontraron con Itachi, cerca del reino tierra, fue Neji quien lo conoció, por puro milagro, tanto Naruto y compañía como Itachi estaban totalmente cansados, Naruto apenas la libró de Danzo, la mano derecha de Madara e Itachi estaban heridos después de un enfrentamiento con Madara, fue gracias a Hinata que ambos pudieron recuperarse.

Le ofrecieron unirse, pero tanto Shikamaru como Itachi dijeron que eso sólo los volvería un blanco fácil, todos juntos, un solo movimiento en falso y podrían ser entregados a Madara en bandeja de plata.

—Lo está, lo presiento— respondió Naruto

Fue la primera vez que pelearon, Hinata y Naruto insistiendo que Itachi debió seguir con ellos, Shikamaru que era lo mejor estar cada uno por su lado, Neji se había mantenido neutro pero fue quien calmó a ambos diciendo a Naruto que podrían ir al templo aire del este y buscar a Deidara y pedirle al menos que debería mantener un ojo en Itachi, si no quería ayudar a Naruto, al menos ayudara a alguien más… cómo los monjes les había enseñado.

"Es lo único que queda de ellos, tu… yo y esas enseñanzas, Dei… ¿Si me pasa algo? ¿Si te pasa algo a ti? ¿Qué será del legado? De los monjes aire"

Hinata había visto muchas veces a Naruto actuar así de preocupado por alguien pero nunca por alguien como Itachi pues habían rumores de que Madara le había pedido a él matar a su hermano Sasuke cuando éste tenía 6 años.

Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata —Veremos a nuestros amigos y con algo de suerte en un mes o dos podrás ver a tu padre ¿Crees que yo le agrade?

Hinata rio, probablemente su padre estaría igual que Neji, algo escéptico o más bien simplemente molesto que el avatar de hecho esté más preocupado por agradarle a su suegro que acabar con la guerra.

—Estoy segura que le caerás bien, me ha mantenido a salvo— Naruto acarició su mejilla

—nos… Haz avanzado tanto, recuerda la vez que nos enfrentamos a Chiyo la titiritera, de no ser por ti, Shikamaru y yo no la hubiéramos librado

—Fue cuando Neji ayudó a Sakura a poder enviar un mensaje a su tía

Naruto asintió —Y sólo lo hizo porque Tenten le convenció

Ambos iban a decir algo sobre la guerrera kyoshi y Neji cuando el aludido carraspeó.

—Nos estamos acercando, creo que los tres deberíamos comenzar— Neji miró a Hinata y ella asintió, su primo le tendió la mano se acercaron a dónde estaba Shikamaru, Naruto se puso de pie y los tres comenzaron a hacer movimiento suaves con sus manos, siguiendo un ritmo cómo si imitaran las olas del mar.

Fue entonces cuando las nubes comenzaban a cubrir a Kurama, controlando el agua de las nubes, Naruto ya controlaba el agua con facilidad por lo que mientras hacia aquellos movimientos no dejaba de ver a Hinata de vez en cuando, lo grácil que se veía, su cabello ondeando, la sonrisa en su rostro.

Poco a poco Kurama fue descendiendo, hasta poder llegar a la bahía.

—No puedo creerlo— dijo Naruto quien sonrió al ver a su compañero Deidara, sin importarle bajó al instante.

—Dei!— El rubio resopló ante el saludo de su viejo amigo.

Debido a la guerra ambos habían dejado crecer su cabello aunque eso no impedía que pudiesen reconocer a Naruto por las marcas en sus mejillas, por otro lado, Deidara parecía un chico diferente. Ambos se abrazaron y Naruto sonrió al ver a Temari y a Tenten, pero no veía a Sakura pero si vio a

—SANTOS BISONTES VOLADORES, NARUTO! EL AVATAR— El chico que lo saludó era bastante efusivo, era alto como él, ojos negros y llevaba el cabello con un estilo extraño pero Naruto sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

—Te pareces a un monje, a Guy…

—Fui su último aprendiz, él me dijo que huyera cuando la nación del fuego atacó el tempo aire del este, sobrevivimos unos cuantos pero… ellos eran pequeños y era mejor que se mantuvieran escondidos, muy escondidos— aquel semblante animado cambió de pronto, Hinata quien ya había bajado de Kurama entendió de que hablaba Lee, los había puesto a salvo… pero eso significaba no verlos y probablemente ellos eran muy pequeños para recordar.

Naruto a pesar de aquello abrazó al chico que al instante se presentó como Lee y éste estaba más que emocionado, Hinata sonrió al ver a Temari y a Tenten pero la chica de cabello castaño corrió hacia donde estaba Neji, si bien los dos tenían una relación bastante amable, les sorprendió como Tenten se abalanzó a los brazos de Neji y no sólo eso, apenas se separaron… Neji besó a Tenten.

—Creo que me han quitado la idea— dijo Temari cruzándose de brazos y esperando al vago de Shikamaru, cuando se acercó le sonrió y después su mano por su nuca.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? O no me digas que aún no han encontrado un..

Temari frunció el ceño y el chico se acercó para abrazar a la guerrera kyoshi pero ella extendió su abanico y sonrió al ver que Shikamaru dio un respingo.

—Llevo el maquillaje, podemos saludarnos como se debe cuando me lo quite, Sakura está bien

Aquel tono captó la atención de Hinata pero no preguntó nada, por otra parte Naruto que había terminado de charlar con Lee y Deidara se acercó a los demás.

—¿Cómo está el clan tierra?— aquel nombre se le había ocurrido a él y a Suiguetsu, mientras caminaban a dónde se supone estaría Sakura.

—Kakashi está con ella, Ino y Karin no tardarán en llegar, sabemos que Kurama sigue llamando mucho la atención por lo que ellas le cuidarán, ahora son oficialmente guerreras kyoshi.

Hinata sonrió al escuchar eso, al menos ellas por fin se sentían parte de algo, después de todo ahora Ino y Karin tenían un lugar o más bien grupo al cual llamar su familia.

No empezaron a caminar y Karin e Ino llegaron ataviadas del traje que usaban las guerreras kyoshi, les iba de manera peculiar pues eran parecidas a las demás con la excepción del cabello de ambas que no era tan parecido, al menos al corte de Temari y el tono de Tenten y sin mencionar a sus compañeras que eran muy parecidas a Tenten.

—Naruto— saludaron ambas y se aproximaron a ellos, Ino abrazó a Hinata y le dio un golpe en el hombro a Shikamaru, ambos eran una buena dupla, al menos como amigos pues obviamente Shikamaru sólo tenía ojos para Temari.

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio con Sakura? Debería estar aquí con el maestro— Se quejó Naruto pero Karin se encogió de hombros.

—Recuerda que aún hay personas en el reino tierra que no les agradas Naruto y aun cuando hay una recompensa por llevarla ante Madara, cómo también recompensa por tu cabeza o la de Kakashi, incluso la de Neji.

Al menos eso era cierto pero de todas maneras era raro que Sakura no estuviese ahí con ellos, por un momento Hinata llegó a pensar que tal vez la pelirrosa no había encontrado a algún maestro, mientras caminban por las calles, tanto Neji como ella debían llevar alguna capucha o un sombrero pues sus ojos eran tan fáciles de identificar.

Madara avanzaba a grandes pasos, ya había pocas ciudades que se resistían y la más poderosa Ba Sing Se, acababa de caer hacía unos meses, un golpe duro para todos aunque la maestra agua presentía que era más por el hecho que su gobernador, Omoi parecía hacer oídos sordos a las palabras de Naruto y Shikamaru, esa frustración había embargado a todos.

Le temía a ese hombre y sobre todos a sus aliados, Danzo habpia sido el más difícil de todos, cazandolos, incluso una vez raptó a Hinata para llegar a Naruto, fue esa vez en el polo sur, él había muerto pero no significaba que el mal había acabado, Mei Terumi, la nueva mano derecha de Madara aunque unos decían que se trataba de su amante había sido peor, le había causado a Shikamaru esa herida en su pierna y brazo por lo que ahora le dificultaba el correr o bien usar sus armas.

Aquel recuento de daños hizo que se distrjera y chocara con Naruto.

—Hinata cuidado

—Lo siento Naruto-kun— Naruto tomó sus mano y las acercó a su pecho mirándola a los ojos.

—Está bien, se que estás nerviosa, no duraremos mucho aquí, te prometí que no volvería a perderte ni por un instante.

Aquello no hacía más que sus mejillas adquirieran un color idéntico al de las cerezas, sus ojos totalmente abiertos en sorpresa y esa sonrisa que florecía lenta y de una manera preciosa.

—Ahora veo porque se tardaban, Naruto te he dicho que podemos conseguirles una habitación sólo a ustedes.

—Kakashi— Siseó Neji completamente molesto y Hinata de pronto se sintió pequeña, Naruto por otro lado parecía querer fingir demencia, con poco éxito y más porque estaba gritando pero Shikamaru y Temari le cerraron la boca.

—Bueno— el maestro tierra pasó su mano por su cabello plateado y suspiró — Vamos que es tarde.

Kakashi escuchaba el parloteo y las preguntas de Naruto ¿Cómo ibas las cosas, si tenían noticias de la reina Tsunade, si era cierto que Mei Terumi había quemado todo Omashu, así como otras relacionadas a los amigos de Kakashi que seguían en la nación del Fuego.

Una vez que llegaron se dieron cuenta que no fueron al "cuartel" como siempre, sino a una casa, no muy grande estaba algo oculta por lo que sería fácil perderte si no sabes exactamente dónde se encuentra.

Kakashi se detuvo a unos metros y se agachó colocando su mano sobre la tierra, respiró hondo y dio un ligero golpe al suelo, Hinata no sintió nada pero tanto como Kakashi y Naruto sonrieron pasados unos segundos y fue cuando comenzaron a caminar directo a la casa.

Sakura les abrió la puerta, llevaba su cabello debajo de los hombros, el diamante en su cabeza, rasgo que la identificaba cmo miembro de la familia real, no estaba oculto como en otras ocasiones, lo que llamó la atención fueron los guantes que llevaba puestos.

—Naruto, Hinata— dijo ignorando a Kakashi y se aproximó a abrazar a sus amigos, seguido de eso abrazó a Shikamaru y al último a Neji que parecía abrumado con tantas muestras de afecto para su gusto.

—¿Sakura han llegado?— una voz se escuchó al fondo y la emoción de Naruto pudo más que se adentró a la casa y se detuvo a observar a Itachi que estaba ahí mirándolo con una sonrisa serena —Te veo más alto, Naruto — atinó a decir mientras se aproximaba a un lado de Sakura y saludaba a todos quien parecían sorprendidos de que el príncipe estuviese con ellos.

Todos entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala, la mayoría dejó escapar un suspiro, a pesar de que Kurama era cómodo no dejaba de ser cansado ir de un lugar a otro, al menos para algunos.

—¿Qué hace aquí príncipe Itachi? — Para la pregunta de Hinata, Itachi estaba sentado en uno de los sillones al lado de Sakura, parecían murmurándose algo por lo que Itachi miró a todos buscando a la persona que había hecho la pregunta.

—Sabes que puedes llamarme Itachi, Hinata-hime— agregó Itachi recalcando que bien ambos eran prácticamente de la realeza así como parientes. — No es un lugar en el que me encontrarían fácilmente pues no es una ciudad importante, hay muy pocos maestros tierra y las personas aquí, muchas de ellas fueron y sigues siendo leales a mi padre.

Hinata escuchó aquello pero en su mente parecía sólo haber espacio para la cercanía entre Sakura e Itachi, es decir, no era momento para preguntar o preocuparse por ello pero Sakura era alguien muy fuerte y autosuficiente y por otro lado, Itachi…

—Sakura ¿Por qué los guantes especiales?— al menos Shikamaru también lo había observado.

La pelirrosa se miró y murmuró algo parecido a un "oh" —Fue mientras encontraba a tu maestro pero estoy bien sólo que la piel sigue sensible

— ¿Él te atacó con fuego control?— Naruto parecía dispuesto a buscarlo pero Itachi y Sakura se miraron.

—Más bien lo ataqué pero es una larga historia…

— ¿Dónde está? — Sakura miró a Shikamaru y se puso de pie e Itachi asintió.

—Está en una de las habitaciones de arriba, estaba descansando, iré a buscarlo

La pelirrosa no escuchó la queja de Itachi y subió las escaleras, Hinata por su parte frunció el ceño ¿Lo atacó? ¿Ir a buscarlo? Debía ser alguien viejo tal vez.

—No se preocupen por Sakura, me encargué de sanar sus manos, no fue fácil pero están como si nunca le hubiesen pasado nada, aquella pelea fue por mera supervivencia. — Itachi se puso de pie y miró hacia la puerta, un ave de papel había entrado por la ventana.

Deidara estaba cerca y era la manera de comunicarse, debía estar con Lee.

"Todo en orden, Kurama oculto" Era lo único que decía el mensaje, Itachi lo arrojó al fuego e hizo una seña a Naruto que no se preocupara, entonces siguió.

—Desde esa vez en el polo sur, hui, no fue fácil pues mi persecución puede ser igual o peor que la tuya Naruto, fui a un pantano, de hecho el mismo en el que dijeron que se encontraron con una visión antes de conocer a Sakura, fui al pantano y no me quedé por mucho pues también vi algunas visiones y pude encontrar la pieza faltante a mi verdadera búsqueda, apenas salí y me encontré con Kakashi y decidí viajar con él, di con algunos rostros conocidos y con otros que no me recordaban con tanto cariño que digamos.

Escucharon pisadas, dos personas bajaban las escaleras, Itachi suspiró, tal vez debería adelantar su historia si quería darle drama al ambiente y al parecer lo hizo.

—Más que huir cuando Madara hizo el golpe de Estado, yo lo que buscaba era buscar mi hermano menor.

— ¿El príncipe Sasuke? —Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y Naruto miró a Itachi.

—Pero lo asesinaron, fue el primero… obviamente después de la muerte de tus padres por eso tu huiste…

Aquel comentario hizo que Hinata se abrazara a sí misma, no creía que fueran capaces, desde niña, cuando escucharon eso todos temían ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de matar a alguien de su propia familia? Itachi por su parte negó ante el comentario del rubio maestro aire.

—Yo siempre creí, que pudo salvarse, que alguien pudo salvarlo y fue así.

Sakura entró entonces a la habitación acompañada de un muchacho alto, cabello alborotado lo que sorprendía era que era muy parecido a Itachi… estaba vivo, el príncipe, el heredero al trono en verdad estaba vivo.

El muchacho en cuestión miró a Shikamaru y Naruto con cierta molestia pero miró a Neji y Hinata con interés, era de esperarse, prácticamente Itachi, Sasuke y ella eran primos, la chica de ojos perlas veía al muchacho

— ¿Cómo?— fue la única pregunta que salió de sus labios, Sakura se acercó a ellos y vio que Sasuke ahora la miraba a ella y la pelirrosa le hacía un ademán con la cabeza.

—Avatar Naruto, finalmente nos conocemos— su voz era profunda, su mirada era más sombría que la de Itachi, Hinata sólo recordaba haberle visto una vez y tenían cuatro años, ella se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida, Naruto miró al chico que tenía su edad.

—¿Cómo?— Preguntó al igual que Hinata y Sasuke suspiró —Mi madre pudo hablar con algunos de su tribu para que Itachi y yo escapáramos pero Madara se enteró, recuerdo todo en pedazos, sé que en un momento llegué a correr por el palacio y el escriba de la familia Shisui me tomó y huimos pero sólo estuvimos escondidos dos meses pues lo asesinaron cuando íbamos camino al reino tierra, me dijo que buscara a Orochimaru, un maestro fuego, el mejor general hasta que fue desterrado por mi tío… era pequeño y bueno, fue difícil más cuando eres un niño y buscas a un general de la nación del Fuego pero después conocí a Yamato, ése hombre me llevó con Orochimaru y él me enseñó todo lo que sabía y me crio hasta que vio que obtendría más si me entregaba con Madara.

Todos lo miraron asustados.

—Hui, algo herido y me interné en el bosque que está por aquí, fue… hace poco, era más difícil conforme crecía el ir por ahí, para muchos era obvio quien era yo, una noche…

Sasuke miró a Sakura y ella le sonrió y continuó con la historia —Había dado con Itachi y Kakashi y viajamos juntos buscando de hecho a Orochimaru, al no encontrarlo temíamos que le hubiese hecho algo a Sasuke, cuando volvimos al reino Tierra acampábamos en ese bosque, una noche decidí caminar y bueno, creo que ambos nos asustamos y nos defendimos, no fui muy rápida y el fuego me alcanzó un poco.

Sasuke la tomó del brazo y le miró pidiendo una disculpa silenciosa, ella simplemente le sonrió y murmuró —Está bien, grité… Sasuke se arrepintió y bueno Itachi pareció haber escuchado mi grito pues vino después a curarme, tal vez eso o que causé uno que otro temblor y eso hizo que quisiera a ver si era yo la causante.

Naruto parecía en shock ante la historia pero se repuso al instante se repuso —Entonces, te quema ¿y aun así lo haces tu novio?

—Naruto! Sólo eso te preocupa? Ni siquiera haz saludado correctamente a tu maestro.

El grito de Sakura terminó la tensión de todos ahí pues Naruto le respondió.

—Tiene cara de agrio— Naruto entrecerró los ojos y miró a Sasuke quien enarcó una ceja.

—De acuerdo ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

Naruto después de todo era u monje, sabía de la paciencia, la prudencia así como de la empatía, esas eran las cosas que siempre sorprendían a Hinata cuando veía al rubio resolver algunos problemas, pero en este momento el monje dentro de Naruto pareció perder voz ante la naturaleza de un adolescente.

Shikamaru y Neji decidieron descansar un par de horas para luego reunirse con Kakashi e Itachi para discutir cuestiones de la guerra, obviamente aquella discusión fue afuera y alejados de los demás, pues querían ver la primera lección de Naruto.

Tenten y Temari decidieron entrenar un poco pero pronto llegaron a donde Sakura y Hinata.

Sakura por su parte se había sentado al lado de la princesa de la tribu Norte para ver al avatar.

Hinata miró que Sakura miraba ambos aunque parecía nerviosa cuando su mirada se posaba en Sasuke, vio como jugaba con el collar que su tia, la Reina Tsunade le había dejado.

—No creo que Sasuke le haga algo malo— dijo Hinata mientras veía a su primo observar a Naruto hacerle una demostración de los demás elementos, recordó que cuando Naruto dijo que debería empezar desde ese mismo momento, el príncipe asintió pero dijo que al menos Naruto debía descansar un poco o acomodar algunas pertenencias, mientras lo hacía Sasuke se acercó a ella

"Eres muy parecida a la tía Akane y a mi madre… es decir las dos eran gemelas" Aquello hizo que ella sonriera, coloco un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y observó a Sasuke.

"Tienes la mirada de ellas, es decir, tal vez me parezco a ellas pero con mis ojos ya no me ven como la imagen de mi madre sino una Hyuga de la tribu agua"

Él asintió y parecía agradecido que dijera que él tenía algo de su madre en él.

—No es que le haga algo malo, sino que Naruto, sabes cómo se pone cuando son muy…

— ¿Estrictos?— preguntó Hinata

— ¿Duros?—dijeron al unísono Temari y Tenten

—Cuando ÉL no sabe que es un alumno y no el maestro?— Kakashi dijo mientras se acercaban y Sakura asintió.

.

.

.

* * *

Fue cuando Naruto hizo la patineta de aire cuando Sasuke perdió la paciencia, le había preguntado ¿Qué es lo que sabes? Y el muy dobe se había puesto a darle una demostración de qué podía hacer con los otros elementos, comenzó con el agua e hizo un pulpo, con la tierra pareció hacer escalones pero esa tonta patineta, respiró hondo, alzó sus brazos y al bajarlos estaban cerrados en puño, corrió hacia el rubio y lanzó una patada, la llamarada fue intensa, Naruto con un movimiento con el aire y Sasuke volvió a arremeter ahora lanzando lo que parecían bolas de fuego, cada vez parecía más cerca de quemar al monje quien comenzó a usar no sólo el aire para defenderse.

—No debes evadir, dobe— Naruto frunció el ceño y dio un salto y Sasuke comenzó a seguirlo y atacarlo por los alrededores de la casa.

—Hey Teme, este no es un buen entrenamiento, no quiero quemarme— lanzaba rocas, agua, hasta rezaba pensando que así alguien le pudiese otorgar tiempo-control pues se estaba cansando y Sasuke lo perseguía sin piedad, no fue hasta que parecían volver y Naruto decidió lanzarle discos de roca pero esta vez sí estaba apuntándole.

Sasuke se detuvo y esquivo aquel disco, se acercó al rubio y él parecía furioso ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

—Oye yo pensé que me enseñarías a …— aquel reclamo quedó silenciado por un puñetazo o bien el intento que hizo Sasuke, Naruto lo esquivó asustado ¿Acaso este chico estaba loco? Estaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—No huyas Naruto— le decía cada que evadía un golpe directo de Sasuke, Naruto no les gustaba mucho pelear, más cuando eran personas que parecían dejarse llevar por la guerra, personas que en verdad no querían estar ahí pero era su deber, Sasuke, no tenía ni un día de conocerlo pero sentía empatía por su pasado, no era tan distinta a la suya pero le estaba atacando, no fue hasta que le dio un golpe a Sasuke que aquella pelea pareció terminar.

Sasuke tocó su mandíbula y suspiró y buscó una vara de tamaño mediano, Naruto sintió escalofríos ¿Ahora que le iba a hacer?

—Ven aquí— dijo Sasuke mientras lo veía trazar algo en el suelo.

El avatar se sorprendió que había trazado el símbolo de los nómadas aire y el de las tribu agua uno encima del otro.

—Son cuatro elementos, todos tienen una relación y uno conducirá a otro aunque claro que unos se verán más afines a otros, por ejemplo el agua y el aire, el aire es libertad, teme ser confinado, el agua fluye, se adapta a las circunstancias y el quedarse quieto puede tal vez llevarlo a la grandeza así como a… bueno, nada de hecho, aun cuando el agua puede producir grandes cosas es más bien evasivo.

Entonces el príncipe dibujo el símbolo del reino Tierra enfrente del signo de los nómadas aire y el de la nación del fuego al lado del de los agua.

—Contrario a estos dos elementos, no nos molestan las confrontaciones, es más, somos quien más insistimos en confrontar todo, problemas, hechos, guerras, relaciones, los tierra son estabilidad, fortaleza, no les molesta el esforzarse el doble pues saben que ahí está la gloria, el fuego, somos personas a… bastante impulsivas, todo lo hacemos al máximo, luchar al máximo, aferrarse a algo y somos del carácter más volátil por lo que chocamos con el elemento agua que es un elemento sereno, sabio, la tierra tiene problemas con el aire, al ser un elemento el cual le cuesta mutar no como el aire que es… bueno, libre de todo.

Sasuke miró los signos —Aunque a veces puede sorprenderte, mi madre era una gran maestra agua y mi padre era el mismo señor del Fuego, Sakura es maestra tierra— murmuró más para sí aunque el monje lo había escuchado y quiso hacer una broma de ello pero la explicación de Sasuke parecía muy profunda.

Los demás también habían escuchado y no parecían objetar de aquellas naturalezas que todos poseían, no fue hasta que escucharon que a Temari.

—Chicos no huelen eso?

Shikamaru volteó ante aquel comentario y pudo ver el humo que se alzaba no muy lejos de ahí.

Muy cerca, fue el pensamiento de Shikamaru pero no pudo externarlo porque pronto vieron una gran bola de fuego pasar por encima de ellos, al estrellarse las llamas rodearon la casa, no era una simple bola de fuego, era obvio que era

—Mei— gritó Sakura y miró a Itachi, el joven maestro respiró y con unos movimientos suaves absorbió el agua de algunas de las plantas ahí y trató de apagar el fuego.

—Mamá se siente con suerte hoy— una voz juguetona y seductora se escuchó, Itachi y Neji lanzaron varias estacas de hielo pero Mei levantó una pared que parecía magma, Sakura se acercó, alzó sus manos y las cerró, haciendo que miles de rocas se acercaran al magma como si pudiese así contenerlo, Hinata se colocó a un lado de Neji e Itachi.

—Princesa Sakura de Omashu, Itachi… ¿Y quién tenemos aquí? El avatar Naruto, la hija de la tribu norte y…— La mujer sonrió — ¿Sasuke? Tal vez no me recuerdes ¿no quieres saludar a tu nueva tía?

La mujer se acercó pero un disco de piedra le fue lanzado haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

— ¿Dónde está mi tía? Ella confiaba en usted! — Sakura alzó su brazo que ahora estaba cubierto de roca, ayudándose de su otro brazo lanzaba varias rocas, Hinata entendía la rabia de su amiga y aun cuando quisiera huir y su mente le decía ello, necesitaba proteger a los demás también, tomó agua de la fuente que estaba ahí y la lanzó a Mei, pudo congelarle una pierna.

—VAMOS—gritó Temari mientras Tenten extendía sus abanicos como la rubia y jalaban a Naruto pero entre forcejos se zafó sólo para tomar Hinata, Kakashi los siguió pues sabía que necesitarían ayuda.

No pudieron correr tan lejos pues alguien los atacó, la llamarada fue lanzada y de no ser por Hinata, tal vez Temari se hubiese quemado

—Veo que es igual que rápida que su padre, Hinata-hime.

No conocía esa voz pero le causaba escalofríos, miró hacia todas partes y no pudo encontrar alguien hasta que escuchó un gemido de parte de Tenten, giraron y lo vieron ahí.

Era alto con el cabello negro y su rostro era pálido, sus ojos eran los que más atemorizaban pues eran amarillos y parecían los de una serpiente.

—Orochimaru— murmuró Kakashi, mientras se colocaba frente al grupo, tal vez Kakashi conocía a aquel hombre aunque era bastante obvio el saber que era un peligro.

El hombre rio para su adentro y miró a Naruto pero no parecía interesado en él, ocurría con algunos, subestimaban a Naruto e incluso no le daban importancia, era joven, creerían que pronto se librarían de él.

—Muy bien, no les haré tanto daño si me dicen dónde está mi estimado DANGO

Hinata pestañeó un poco ¿Dango? Y entonces no era la voz de Orochimaru sino la de Suiguetsu, la joven abrió los ojos, Suiguetsu le sonreía.

. . .

—Lo siento por despertarte pero te decía que iremos por unos dangos a la cafetería y no queríamos dejarte aquí sola y dormida.

Había sido un sueño, todo había sido un sueño, suspiró con algo de alivio aunque no sabía porqué, se levantó y tomó su libreta llena de dibujos que no pasaron desapercibidos por el chico.

—¿Qué es eso Hinata? Oh vaya son increíbles ¿Es ese Naruto? ¿Sakura? Wow… podrías dibujarme como un superhéroe aunque si lo quieres también como una de tus chicas francesas.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Hinata y la sacó por completo de sus sueños, Naruto y Sakura se acercaron a ella.

—Perdón por no despertaste pero parecías bastante cómoda— Dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca pero a Hinata no le molestó, Naruto por su parte pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de su novia.

— ¿Soñaste algo?

Hinata se encogió de hombros y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado —Nada importante.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Me esforcé mucho porque tal vez el siguiente cap sea algo... messy * da un sorbo a su té *

Dejen sus review... ya saben si entienden referencias se ganan un premio! Al seguidor fiel se le da un one-shot de lo que quiera ! * aplican restricciones *

Chicos déjenme dejar en claro algo... yo subo cap siempre y cuando termine el siguiente... osea éste no lo subí porque no había terminado el que sigue, el próximo cap se subirá si

A) Dejan muchos reviews  
B)Si termino el capitulo cinco rápido


	4. Yo quiero un héroe

_**What comes next?**_

 _ **Yo quiero un héroe**_

* * *

La alarma del teléfono sonó, se removió en su cama, no quería ir, el día anterior había sido un día bastante aburrido pues Hidan no había ido a dar clases.

Se levantó con pereza y buscó su teléfono y fue a tomarse una ducha, solía escuchar música mientras se bañaba, una costumbre de hace unos años, mientras escuchaba esa canción comenzó a tararearla para después cantar el coro, dejó de hacerlo hasta que algo de shampoo se le había metido a la boca y empezó a toser y sentir que vomitaría, provocándose arcadas.

Salió de su casa despidiéndose de su madre y su hermano cuando escuchó el claxon de un auto.

—Entra al auto perdedor o llegaremos tarde— Hidan tomaba su maletín y lo ponía en el asiento trasero.

El imbécil era su vecino, amigo de siempre de su hermano pero al menos lo llevaba a la preparatoria, se ahorraba el dinero y el esfuerzo de caminar, se subió al auto y comenzó a cambiar la estación de radio.

—Oye bastardo, es mi auto mi música— Hidan le dio un manazo pero Suiguetsu siguió cambiando la estación, no encontró alguna canción que le agradara por lo que colocó una estación que él conocía, tal vez después de esa canción seguiría una canción interesante.

—¿Qué tal la conferencia o a dónde sea que fuiste ayer?— Hidan se encogió de hombros.

—No fue tiempo perdido y menos cuando la conferencista me dio su número pero dime ¿Qué hicieron que Tsunade nos hacía recordar a varios tiempos peores?

El muchacho le miró haciendo un gesto pues no entendía de que hablaba.

—Nos preguntó a Shizune y a mí cuáles habían sido los peores castigos en el pasado ya que pensaba ponerles uno a ustedes

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

—Dime que no le recordaste la vez que Manguetsu y tú quebraron el vidrío de las puertas de la sala de los maestros

Hidan asintió —Tobirama era director en ese entonces y Tsunade era la maestra de Educación Física, recuerdo que Manguetsu y yo hicimos mucho servicio comunitario… demonios nunca pensé en que me dieron el trabajo y quitarme de mi sueldo lo de las puertas…

El camino parecía ir en silencio hasta que escucharon las noticias

"En espectáculos, parece que las productoras de las películas de superhéroes se han declarado una guerra fría pues parecen programar el estreno de sus películas de manera que una pueda opacar a la otra"

Aquello le recordó al peliplata lo que había visto ayer.

—Sabías que Hinata dibuja increíble? Ayer vio una de sus libretas, dibuja genial, sería increíble si ella se uniera al proyecto que Manguetsu y yo tenemos…

Hidan giró el volante entrando al estacionamiento — ¿Siguen sin encontrarle el diseño a ese grupo de aquel cómic

El muchacho asintió mientras salía del auto y se colocaba la mochila al hombro, ahora que lo pensaba podría preguntarle justo en ese momento, llevaba la libreta de bocetos, tal vez así podría captar la atención de la Hyuga.

Entró a la preparatoria y saludó a otros compañeros que estaban en la entrada, no le gustaba mucho estar en ese grupo "especial" su madre había estado emocionada, incluso Manguetsu parecía contento pero él no entendía cómo es que había entrado, se deshizo de ése pensamiento pensando en aquella noticia que escuchó, todo su dinero se iría entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero eran películas que él llevaba meses sino es que años esperado.

Le gustaban tanto lo que estuviera relacionado a los superhéroes que incluso había estado ayudando a su hermano con un proyecto que él tenía, había creado ya unos personajes, habilidades pero se había estancado con algo.

—Hinata— llamó a la chica que acababa de salir de la sala de maestros.

—Hola Suiguetsu, estaba dejando el trabajo de Literatura, creo que la maestra estaba ansiosa de leer el tuyo— aquel comentario hizo que el chico sonriera con orgullo.

—Gracias… oh quería preguntarte algo, es por tus dibujos de ayer, te dije que eran increíbles y bueno, quería saber si te gustaría ayudarme o bueno, ayudarnos.

Hinata le miró sorprendida, parecía que aquella propuesta no la había visto venir, se acomodó su mochila y miró al muchacho

— ¿Ayudarlos?

—A Mangetsu y a mí— dijo mientras estaba por abrir su mochila, la chica se tocó una de sus mejillas, se estaba sonrojando, ahora entendía porque Naruto estaba loco por ella.

—Conozco el trabajo de tu hermano, creo sinceramente que fui de las primeras en pagar para seguir viendo una de sus novelas… ya sabes la del detective Noir pero he visto su trabajo más reciente y es increíble pero no sé cómo encajaría yo en él.

Vaya que había comprendido lo que él quería decirle y sobre todo le sorprendió que ella fuera una de las lectoras de su hermano, se preguntaba si también era de las que estaba suscrita a sus vídeos.

—Oh, pero si no es tan parecido a esa historia que lleva, no, este proyecto es diferente más… ya sabes, juvenil.

Le hizo una seña para que fueran al salón, no tardaría en empezar la clase y el pasillo se estaba llenando de gente, ella le siguió, le comenzó a explicar que era sobre superhéroes, la historia del grupo más importante, ya que era de lo que él se encargaba pues su hermano era bastante bueno creando villanos. Al llegar al salón vio que varios ya estaban ahí, Naruto parecía entretenido hablando con Sakura y Gaara mientras que Sasuke parecía estar interesado en lo que Shikamaru y Temari le mostraba en el celular, cuando Hinata se sentó, Suiguetsu le mostró sus bocetos así como las pequeñas descripciones de los héroes.

—Creo que el nombre y el diseño están decentes pero el trasfondo de estos dos me parece vago, al principio quería que éstas— dijo señalando a la que era una chica con cabello que parecían ser llamas y a la que parecía que de su cabello eran enredaderas rosas — fueran hermanas y huérfanas pero entonces me sentía en la necesidad de hacer ya sabes, que una fuera mala y otra buena pero sería un cliché.

Pasó la hoja para enseñarle el diseño de otros dos — De él no estoy contento con el diseño y su historia es muy plana.

Quiso decir más pero Hinata parecía muy interesada leyendo la historia de las aparentes hermanas y la del muchacho, entonces sacó su libreta y comenzó a dibujar algo, los trazos de ella eran largos, suaves cómo si supiera hasta donde terminar, cómo realzar facciones, Suiguetsu prefería primero pensar en la personalidad y después trabajar en la apariencia.

Cuando terminó le gustó la figura estilizada, las facciones delicadas, el traje sutil pero apto para luchar.

—Vaya— se sentó al lado de ella.

—Es sólo un boceto pero si dices que él mató a su familia, a pesar de ser una orden directa, debe estar de luto, parecería lo correcto para él y la gente entonces lo vería mal, es lo que quieres decir, que los demás lo ven como un enemigo más cuando de hecho no es más que alguien que fue parte del plan del villano.

El chico asintió maravillado con lo que ella le estaba diciendo, le comprendía bastante bien hasta que Hinata volvió a la página dónde estaba las "hermanas" con el cabello rojo y rosa.

—Se parecen mucho a Sakura y a Karin

Aquel comentario pareció ofuscar a Suiguetsu que la miró con cierta indignación y negó pero Hinata sonrió.

—No es ningún secreto lo de Karin y tú y no pienso meterme pero sólo quiero decir que ambos parecen entenderse muy bien.

Suiguetsu miró el dibujo de ambas — ¿Crees que se parece más a Sakura? Yo pensé que si le daba un aire a la hermana de Karin, Tayuya pero si dices que se parece a Sakura entonces ahora comprendo porque yo no podía concebir que fueran enemigas si se llevarían bien, no digo que los hermanos deban ser enemigos pero siento que hay más rivalidad o más comparación cuando son dos mujeres.

Sabía que Hinata tenía una hermana y quería saber si su punto era correcto, Manguetsu y el, ambos eran hombres pero su madre no solía compararlos, incluso parecía estar contenta cuando a ambos les gustaba lo mismo, miró a la chica que parecía pensar en su respuesta.

—Tal vez, debo decir que en algún momento llegué a recibir comparaciones pero mi padre sabe que Hanabi y yo somos totalmente diferentes y bueno, mi tía sólo nos comparaba en el aspecto, tal vez en esta historia podrías hacer que la rivalidad sea por algo más que la apariencia, no sé, pusiste que ambas tienen habilidades similares, podrías hacer a una poseedora de un poder más grande o no sé.

—Podría decir que eran princesas y la mayor como tardó en desarrollar sus poderes decidieron hacer un decreto que la corona pasaría a la menor.

Hinata asintió y en su libreta comenzó a garabatear algo, Suiguetsu pronto se dio cuenta que le estaba dibujando a él.

— ¿Por qué no son de un reino dónde se adaptan a cualquier cosa, no sé por ejemplo, al meterse al agua incluso les salen branquias o podrían respirar bajo el agua porque no creo que quieras emparejar a una de ellas con el — dijo señalando al protagonista y Suiguetsu negó y suspiró.

—Dime si se parecen mucho físicamente a ellos— dijo haciendo un ademán a sus compañeros y Hinata sonrió ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro

—Al menos sólo hiciste que se parezcan en la apariencia luego los tendrías demandándote.

Suiguetsu arrugó la nariz —Karin los ha visto, yo… quisiera que lo viera ya terminado, claro y espero le guste, Hinata sonrió y asintió.

—Bueno, pensándolo bien no está tan mal que los visualices como estos personajes, podrías usarlos como modelos, ya sabes, como para saber dibujar bien las expresiones, el lenguaje corporal, tomar un rasgo de uno y pasarlo a otro yo pensaba en hacerles un dibujo a cada uno, ya sabes para la fiesta de San Valentín pero no sabría cómo retratarlos.

—Sería genial cómo si fuesen superhéroes, ya sabes pero algo muy acorde a su personalidad o algo que les guste por ejemplo Karin siempre me ha dicho que quisiera ser capaz de atravesar paredes, recuerdas las veces que no ha visto que la puerta está cerrado y se ha golpeado con ella, eso o bueno, ella y su hermana han estado en gimnasia, tal vez no un superpoder pero eso es bueno a la hora de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Hinata pareció leerle el pensamiento y se adelantó a preguntar — ¿Qué superpoder te gustaría tener?

Suiguetsu lo pensó —No lo sé, podría ser el de regeneración, ya sabes, una herida grave y curarme al instante o bien el de poder respirar bajo el agua, controlar el agua, sería increíble ¿Qué hay de ti?

Si lo pensaba bien, Suiguetsu era feliz nadando… nadando o dibujando y escribiendo algo, vio que Hinata se encogía de hombros.

—No lo sé, tal vez algo como poder absorber… copiar los poderes de alguien con sólo tocarlos o tal vez volar.

Suiguetsu se sorprendió de aquella respuesta, sonaba un poder bastante bueno—Sería genial aunque si quisieras darle algo de drama a un héroe así podrías decir que si tocas a esa persona por más de cierto tiempo esa persona podría colapsar o algo así.

Tal vez eso sorprendió de más a la chica que hizo una mueca de incredulidad, estaba por decir algo cuando Naruto se acercó y le dio un beso a Hinata en la mejilla, la chica se sonrió y el rubio se sentó en un asiento al lado de su novia, Suiguetsu le preguntó a Naruto.

—Si pudieras tener un superpoder ¿Cuál sería?

—Fácil… — Aquel fácil fue sólo una palabra que apreció en su mente pues Naruto se quedó mirando a la nada por unos segundos, los cuales el chico de ojos lila aprovechó para tomar los bocetos, era algo celoso con ellos.

—Creo que sería algo como que un animal radioactivo me picara y obtener poderes de él o ser el más rápido o… ya sé tener garras shwsh shws

Naruto hizo un ruido mientras movía sus puños, Hinata sonrió.

—Si fueras el hombre más rápido el mundo, dudo que tuvieras una novia.

Todos voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquel comentario, era Ino, quien estaba al lado de Sai quien se limitaba a verlos con una sonrisa, Suiguetsu pensaba preguntarles a ellos aunque podía imaginarse lo que podría ser cuando la puerta se abrió y todos comenzaron a ir a su lugar, Kakashi había llegado justo antes de que dieran los quince minutos de tolerancia al profesor, de pasarse, los alumnos podrían tomar como tiempo libre aquella hora.

Kakashi era su profesor de métodos científicos… y ciencias sociales y a esa hora tocaban ciencias sociales.

—Muy bien, hoy haremos el examen del tema 4 — dijo mientras le daba unas hojas a Sakura quien era de las que se sentaba al frente —Toma una y pasa las demás.

Nadie parecía discutir pero podía ver la duda en unos, Suiguetsu se encogió de hombros.

—Kakashi-sensei… Sobre lo que hicimos…

—Si sacas un cien, tal vez les diga lo que tiene en mente Tsunade— dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio, y los demás comenzaron a guardar lo que estuviese en su pupitre para sólo dejar lápiz y borrador.

No había estudiado mucho pero no es como que ese tipo de exámenes de Kakashi fueran difíciles, al menos los que sólo eran de un solo tema no eran tan malos como los otros.

Contestó algunas respuestas y en otras no escribió más que un montón de tonterías pero al ser una respuesta larga probablemente Kakashi podría ponérsela bien o al menos darle un medio punto.

Contestó rápido para sorpresa de algunos, aunque era bien sabido que cualquiera que terminara un examen tan pronto era porque esa persona no había estudiado nada.

Le entregó el examen a Kakashi y como era habitual, salió del salón para esperar la próxima clase, se llevó su libreta de dibujos consigo y su teléfono para escuchar algo de música.

Al principio se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la puerta, el pasillo estaba solo, entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía ganas de dibujar, se puso sus audífonos, usó su libreta como una almohada más plana que el pecho de Karin y Sakura y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Corría por esas calles, no entendía cómo ése idiota seguía persiguiéndolo… bueno, tenía sentido lo veía desde el cielo, necesitaba llegar pronto al muelle, mientras corría pasó su mano por su espalda y pudo sostener el mango de aquella arma, su hermano se la había dado, tecnología atlante… Maldita sea, debió quedarse allá, su hermano se lo había aconsejado pero él quería verla… decirle la verdad de quien era él.

Suiguetsu Hozuki mitad humano, mitad atlante, su medio hermano era el rey pero era increíble, alguien sabio, centrado… pero no entendía lo que él sentía por Karin, tomó el arma y se detuvo para apuntar a ese mutante.

Hace una hora se había citado con Karin en un lugar, le gustaba y quería decirle quien era, pero ella no llegaba en cambio se había sentido observado, esperó un poco más pero esa sensación era demasiado apremiante, hasta que sintió que alguien le había lanzado algo, parecía una bolita de papel pero entonces explotó, corrió de aquel lugar y lo vio en el cielo.

Rubio, cabello largo, no sabía bien si era un hombre o una mujer pero al ver esas grandes alas blancas poco importaba ¿Era eso un ángel? ¿Por qué le atacaba?

Así comenzó la persecución, usó un poco de agua a su alrededor pero estaba a metros de él y era rápido.

Disparó y sólo fue suerte para aquel ángel, cómo Suiguetsu le había apodado, pues unos milímetros más y si le hubiese herido.

Maldijo por lo bajo si tan sólo pudiera invocar grandes cantidades de agua como su hermano o como su madre… y obvio no había llevado el tridente a la superficie.

Vio como él ángel parecía elevarse y ahora parecía a punto de ir en picada, o no, no era buena señal.

—Me lleva— masculló cuando sintió una mano que sostenía su brazo y sintió como lo jalaban, volteó y un brazo lo atraía a la pared ¿QUE ESTABA PASANDO AHÍ?

Se estaba preparando para un buen golpe pero no sintió nada, cómo si hubiese sido capaz de en verdad atravesar la pared ¿Los atlantes podían hacer eso?

— ¿Estás bien?— Conocía aquella voz, era ella

— ¿Karin?— la pelirroja le sonrió pero entonces le dio una cachetada que casi lo hace caer.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando apuntar con esa arma con cientos de personas alrededor?

—Ese tipo me estaba persiguiendo y no le hecho nada y esta arma me la dio mi hermano, era esto el tridente…

Apenas dijo eso y cayó en cuenta en que ella era quien lo había ayudado a atravesar esa pared ¿Cómo?

—Eres diferente— fue lo que pudo atinar a decir y ella se acomodó sus gafas y le hizo una señal para que le siguiera.

—Ángel no verá este lugar como un impedimento, él o el raro de…— la chica no terminó de decir eso pues vio como parecía encogerse de hombros y negar, Suiguetsu la soltó.

— ¿Eres una mutante? ¿Cómo las que dicen en las noticias?

La pelirroja le miró extrañada ¿no era obvio? ¿y qué había de él, con esa arma y ese tal tridente que olvidó? Aunque pensándolo bien, Suiguetsu era bueno nadando y …Oh, él era uno de esos seres que Hinata y Sakura hablaban

—Eres un atlante!— dijo Karin sorprendida y Suiguetsu asintió y sonrió, pues ninguno se veía asustado, molesto o si quiera parecía haber odio alguno, incluso parecía haber alivio en sus palabras —Vamos, debemos ocultarnos, después podrás contarme más.

Bajaron algunas escaleras y ahora parecía ir por lo que a su parecer era un túnel, Karin comenzó a murmurar.

—Me di cuenta de mis poderes hace no mucho, no es gran cosa más que saber atravesar las paredes pero creo que durante persecuciones es algo útil, hay varios como yo y nos dirigimos a la base, creo que estarás más seguro, siento que te siguiera por mi culpa.

— ¿Él te seguía?

La pelirroja asintió —No le agradan los mutantes que no se unen a su causa o más bien a las de ése tipo.

Estaba algo confundido, su hermano y su madre le habían hablado que había más problemas en la superficie de lo que en verdad decían en cualquier medio y lo mejor que podían hacer era mantenerse neutros por el momento.

Aquellos túneles tenían varios caminos pero ella caminaba cómo si hubiese recorrido aquellos lugares miles de veces aunque eso no lo tranquilizaba del todo, decidió entonces preguntar.

— ¿La situación es tan mala como se dice?— Había rumores en la que fue su escuela, entre la corte, su hermano le contaba todo a medias, vio como Karin se tensaba, no era buena señal —Puedes decirme yo…

Quería decir más pero Karin levantó la mano por lo que Suiguetsu calló, el ambiente en aquel lugar pero de repente era más frío y la poca iluminación parecía irse lentamente.

— ¿Qué está …— escuchó Karin ahogó un gritó y todo quedó en completa oscuridad, no podía ver nada, de pronto era como si el lugar pudiese ser tan grande o tan pequeño, pero no quería moverse.

—Remolacha! Karin… Karin! — la llamaba pero nadie respondía, pero si hace unos segundo estaban cerca a escasos centímetros.

Escuchó pasos, un ruido metálico en las paredes, parecía aumentar, no era Karin, ninguno había hecho ruido al caminar pero ese ruido metálico, resonaba en todo el túnel, tensó sus hombros, su mandíbula, había puesto el arma de nuevo a su lugar y quería tomarla pero el ruido no venía de enfrente, era detrás ¿o se equivocaba? Sentía un viento helado en la nuca

—PERATEEEEE, HAZTE PARA ALLÁ O TE HAGO PARA ALLÁ

Se sintió mareado, sus ojos se cerraban ¿Lo hacían? Todo ya estaba tan oscuro que era difícil saberlo, se mantuvo alerta y entonces las luces se encendieron y escuchó que le llamaban

—¿Mamá?

Ahí estaba la reina madre, su cabello del mismo tono que su hijo sólo que más largo, sus ojos de un violeta tan intenso que parecían color índigo, le miró preocupada.

—Nos ha atacado, aquel ser de millones de años llegó a Atlantis, nos han traicionado— conforme decía eso podía verla con lágrimas en los ojos pero se notaba lo furiosa que estaba, Suiguetsu dio algunos pasos pero entonces notó aquel ruido y cómo una corriente gigantesca de agua venía hacia ellos junto con un ser… lo conocía, era el hombre con el que obligaron a su madre a contraer matrimonio.

—Kisame— aquel ser azulado mostraba sus dientes puntiagudos, le odiaba tanto le habían enviado al exilio pero aun así parecía no rendirse.

—Mamá— gritó Suiguetsu y la reina se giró sólo para ser atacada de frente, la espada de Kisame le atravesó el pecho.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y adoptó una posición de combate, alzando sus manos en puños pero de nada servía ¿Por qué había olvidado aquel tridente? Kisame reía mientras se acercaba a él ¿Era su fin? ¿A su hermano le importaría? Su madre, veía aquella herida en su pecho, su cuerpo

Aquello le paralizó, el cadáver de su madre ya estaba hinchado, había gusanos brotando de la herida, algunas partes incluso tenía un tono violáceo, los ojos abiertos y rojos cómo si estuviesen a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

—No, no, no.

— ¡Príncipe!

Alguien le llamaba con ése estúpido título pero, le llamaban y no conocía esa voz ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Príncipe Suiguetsu despierte

Abrió los ojos y vio a una chica de cabello rosa, parpadeó un par de veces, se intentó levantar y ella le ayudó a sentarse.

Llevaba un traje negro y con detalles en verde, una extraña banda en la cabeza.

—Karin— miró a su lado y vio que estaba a su lado abrazada a sus rodillas.

—Tranquilos, tranquilo, ella estará bien

Al observarla pudo notar que tenía un moretón en su rostro y parecía cansada ¿Qué había pasa…?

"Fueron emboscados" Sakura se tocó su mejilla "No te preocupes pudo haber sido peor, no creyó que poseía tal poder pues sólo vio el fuego".

— ¿Cómo? ¿Te estoy escuchando en mi cabeza?

Las mejillas de la chica… Sakura, algo en su cabeza le decía que el nombre de la chica era Sakura, sus mejillas eran rojas.

—Lo siento, yo… en verdad creí que te lo había dicho y no te había contestado telepáticamente.

"Telepatía"

— ¿Qué demonios?!— Suiguetsu no se alejó pero estaba sorprendido pero aun así tenía curiosidad

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La pelirrosa no dijo nada pues Karin parecía volver en sí, al ver a Sakura le abrazó con fuerza.

—Ese sujeto vino, el Dr. Uchiha— masculló su nombre mientras seguía abrazando a la pelirroja —Creó una toxina, la toxina del miedo… ustedes vieron sus peores pesadillas, pude llegar a tiempo, Karin me llamaba telepáticamente de haber llegado unos minutos después bueno…

Les ayudó a ponerse de pie, el lugar aun seguía algo oscuro por lo que Sakura levantó su mano y unas llamas envolvieron su mano, Suiguetsu estaba impresionado, apretó la mano de Karin que aun lucía afectada y siguieron caminando, Sakura iba unos pasos adelantes parecía asegurarse que no hubiese nadie más, el camino era silencioso y Suiguetsu sólo seguía pensando en lo retraída que Karin estaba, eso y le preocupa pensar en otra cosa y que la chica frente a ella le leyera el pensamiento.

No tardaron en llegar a unas escaleras, miraron a arriba y parecía que había una puerta, Sakura entonces desvaneció aquellas llamas y alzó su mano a esa puerta y con la puerta pareció abrirse.

—Sube, yo subiré con Karin.

Obedeció y al estar en la superficie se sorprendió de que ya hubiese anochecido, vio como Karin parecía subir y le miraba con tristeza y le abrazaba con fuerza, Sakura subió y tocó sus sienes.

—Entremos, esperemos aun quede alguien

No entendía de lo que hablaba pero es que sus ojos no se habían adaptado aun, había una gran mansión ahí y él siguió a la pelirrosa, al entrar fueron recibidos por una chica de ojos blancos y cabello azulado con un mechón blanco, le sonreía a Sakura, cuando vio al chico y a Karin se cubrió la boca, Suiguetsu notó que ella también llevaba un traje, era amarillo y verde y llevaba una chaqueta café.

— ¿Los encontraste? Sakura debemos poner a salvo a Karin, Naruto fue a ver qué tan cerca estaba… Madara y no ha vuelto.

Vio como la voz de la chica se quebraba y se abrazaba a sí misma, Sakura quiso acercarse pero ella se alejó.

—Puedo llamarlo, sólo… pongamos a salvo a Karin, Hinata él es el chico del que Karin siempre hablaba.

Suiguetsu quiso darle su mano pero Hinata se sonrojó violentamente y bajó su cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta.

El lugar era inmenso, que se les acercaba una chica con un traje totalmente rojo, llevaba un arma japonesa en ambas manos pero las guardó al verlos pero no dejaba de mirar a Suiguetsu, hasta que se giró para mirar a Sakura, pudo haberle dicho algo telepáticamente pues entonces ella dejó de mirarle con desconfianza y tomó a Karin con tanta facilidad.

—Tenten, la mejor asesina del mundo— miró a Sakura y Hinata estaba por decir algo cuando una extraña sombra apareció, aquella sombra se transformó en un chico, rubio, de ojos azules y unas marcas en las mejillas.

La chica de nombre Hinata pareció sollozar, corrió hasta donde estaba el chico pero ambos se detuvieron a escasos segundos y tanto Tenten como Sakura los llamaron

—Chicos saben que los amo pero creo que necesitamos a ambos conscientes en batalla—Tenten se acercó a Naruto y el rubio miró a la pelirroja.

—Llévala al refugio

—Pero…

—Lo sé! No tenemos tiempo, rápido necesito llamar a Temari

—Sakura!

La pelirrosa giró ante el grito del rubio y desapareció, algo se habían dicho pues Sakura tomó a Tenten y a Suiguetsu, Hinata se acercó, fue cosa de segundos.

El sonido de disparos inundó aquel lugar, Sakura cayó de rodillas tocando su cabeza, los disparos se detuvieron y salieron, o al menos es lo que tuvo que hacer Suiguetsu al ver que esas chicas parecían ir hacia donde estaba el peligro, Suiguetsu tomó el arma entonces.

Afuera estaba un tipo de cabello gris, peinado hacia atrás, llevaba un traje rojo y negro y les sonreía, a su lado estaba el tipo con alas de ángel y una chica… hermosa, vaya que lo era.

Vestida de blanco y llevaba el cabello rubio, largo y suelto.

"La reina blanca" fue todo lo que pudo pensar… era ella, había escuchado de ella y no dudó que fuera ella al ver que en un solo segundo su cuerpo había adquirido otra forma se había vuelto… como un diamante.

Esa rubia se fue directamente con Sakura pero ella pudo repelerla al menos eso parecía.

El chico de cabello gris parecía estar luchando con Tenten, entonces sólo quedaba aquel intento de ángel…

Suiguetsu disparó pero fue rápidamente el chico lo repelió, demonios…. Como necesitaba aquel maldito tridente… no era bueno con el agua y no sabía que tan lejos estaba del mar, entonces se escuchó el trueno y el rayo no tardó en aparecer, justo en medio de ellos.

Era una chica rubia pero sus ojos resplandecían, el viento comenzó a soplar fuerte alejando al rubio.

—Temari! — gritó Hinata, la aludida alzó la mano.

—Ya viene

Suiguetsu miró al cielo, una luz amarilla que conforme se acercaba, era un hombre de cabello rojizo con un traje amarillo, pronto se dio cuenta que lo que lo mantenía en el aire era una especie de plataforma amarilla pero al llegar al suelo, desapareció y algo brilló en su mano, era un anillo, amarillo.

—Gaara! — La reina blanca miró a quien acababa de llegar — te dije que te encargaras de la del clima.

El pelirrojo no respondió pero parecía sonreír, no tardó en voltear a ver a Suiguetsu, aquella mirada era extraña.

—Oh no— escuchó decir a Hinata que ya se había acercado al chico del cabello rojo.

Más disparos, Suiguetsu entonces decidió no quedarse quieto y disparó hacía donde provenían los disparos.

Era un sujeto pálido, uno de sus brazos era de un metal reluciente, demonios, esto era tan complicado, era un desastre ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Parecía un mal sueño.

Se acercó a ese tipo que con un solo puñetazo lo lanzó lejos, golpeándose con una estatua, tan fuerte que la estatua colapsó.

Perfecto.

Aquella estatua sostenía un tridente de metal, totalmente perfecto, el muchacho lo sujetó y corrió hacia dónde estaba ese tipo.

Escuchó al pelirrojo gritar cuando Hinata le tocó…

No quiso voltear a ver, debía estar con la mirada fija en el enemigo, tal vez el tridente no serviría tanto con ese brazo de metal pero tal vez podría optar por otro tipo de ataques.

Lanzó un golpe y pudo quitarle aquella arma, muy bien, si lograba al menos despegar aquel brazo o hacer que ese tipo perdiera el equilibrio.

El sujeto era bueno, atacaba muy bien pero en todo momento parecía… distante, entonces Suiguetsu se acercó, saltó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, aquello hizo que éste pareciera de hecho volver en sí.

Grave error, tomó el tridente y lo destruyo en un instante, Suiguetsu se alejó, si tuviera al menos una espada podría ser algo menos peor.

Sintió un corte en su mejilla y vio como algo se incrustaba en el brazo de metal del sujeto, en unos segundos aquello explotaba, una gran sombra negra caía sobre el sujeto que parecía un zombie.

El murciélago

Suiguetsu sabía de él, lo conocía bien, pues su hermano había hablado con él… ese misterioso chico, en un traje totalmente negro, aquel hombre se acercó a él.

—Despierta animal

¿Qué le dijo? Pero si…

Sintió algo caer en su cabeza y se levantó de golpe, miró a Sasuke con los brazos cruzados.

—Hora libre… no queremos que estés gritando el nombre de Karin cada cinco segundos.

—Sasuke! Te dije que no despertaras así a Suiguetsu—Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y éste se encogió de hombros.

—Tú no quisiste despertarlo, sólo lo dijiste pero no lo hiciste

—Es porque gritaba el nombre de Karin, no queríamos acercarnos y ver que tenía una erección— el comentario de Ino hizo que Suiguetsu se levantara.

—Están locas! — Suiguetsu se levantó

—Sakura! Yamanaka… Uchiha, vayan al auditorio, necesito hablar con ustedes— La directora Tsunade se acomodó su saco y se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a los jóvenes que gritaban en los pasillos de su preparatoria.

Sakura e Ino se tomaron de las manos, Sasuke sentía que sus manos sudaban, Suiguetsu sólo rezaba que esa mujer no fuera a expulsarlo del equipo de natación, no habían hecho tanto mal, sólo se habían quedado dormidos… en clase, todos y aparte ella no le había castigado por las últimas ocas…

Demonios.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
